Phantom of the Sea
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: When pirates invade Port Monarch, Christine Daae suddenly finds herself on a pirate ship captained by a mysterious masked sailor who has an equally mysterious connection to her father and her "fiance."
1. Day's and Night's Events

**A/N:** Welcome to another Phantom fic. Pirates rock...lol! I do not own Phantom of the Opera. this first chapter kinda mirrors the beginning of POTC 1, but it's not really a crossover. and before I give anything else away...read it! lol! enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: Day's and Night's Events

Christine Daaé rummaged through the trunk at the foot of her bed. Where was it?! She couldn't meet him without it! She growled in frustration and slammed the trunk shut.

"Christine, hurry!" Meg called from the doorway to the bedroom. "He'll be here any minute!"

"I know!" Christine replied, rummaging through her vanity drawer.

"I found it!" she grinned, pulling a fan from the drawer.

"Good now let's go!" Meg insisted. Christine ran to her friend who gripped her wrist and dragged her down the hall. "He's probably about ready to have a fit!"

The two girls ran down the stairs, stopping midway to slowly walk down. Christine opened her fan with a flick of her wrist and placed it over her nose when she caught sight of her father standing at the doorway of the front room with the very man she and Meg had been so impatient to meet. He was around Christine's age, possibly older, wearing a Captain's naval uniform.

"Christine!" her father, Gustave called with a smile. "Meg! There you are!"

As the girls neared the two men, the younger man's attention was drawn to them.

"Captain Chagny and I were worried you weren't coming!"

"So sorry to keep you waiting, father," Christine apologized with a curtsey and Meg did the same.

"Your mother will not be joining us, Meg?" Gustave frowned and the blonde shook her head.

"She is not feeling well enough to be anywhere," Meg explained. "But she offers her congratulations to Captain Raoul de Chagny."

The girls presented themselves to the captain, Meg first. She nodded as left a polite kiss to her hand and stepped away to let Christine pass. Christine nodded as well and the captain left a lingering kiss on her hand, making her smile beneath her fan that she still held to her face.

"The carriage is waiting," the captain said, gesturing outside.

"Yes, of course," Gustave realized.

"Might I escort you, Miss Daaé?" Raoul asked extending his arm toward her. Christine finally lowered the fan as she nodded and slid her arm through his. Gustave took Meg's arm to escort her as they all walked to the carriage. Raoul glanced back at Gustave to make sure Meg was distracting him with conversation then quickly turned to Christine.

"I quite missed you yesterday," he whispered and Christine smiled at him.

"And I, you," she smiled, sweetly. When they reached the carriage, he helped her inside and sat across from her as Gustave and Meg climbed in as well.

"It was very kind of you to allow us the use of your carriage to your coronation, Captain," Meg complimented. "Thank you."

"It would have been an unforgivable sin if I had not," Raoul replied, never taking his eyes off of Christine. She felt herself blushing and fanned herself as she looked out the carriage window to hide her reaction to his intense stare.

"Tell me, Captain," Gustave said. "How goes your pirate hunting? I hear their raiding parties are beginning to dwindle to nothing."

"On the contrary, Mr. Daaé," Raoul corrected, finally turning to the other man. "They grow in numbers, unfortunately. It's hard enough taking care of the ones that we catch, but they've managed to sail out of our jurisdiction. The East India Trading Company had better lick with them than we do."

"Why not let them raid?" Meg wondered. "Let them take what they wish and they won't come back."

"They don't simply take _objects_, Miss Giry," Raoul replied, shifting to look at her. "They pillage many a _women_, as well."

"Please," Christine broke in. "Must we talk of such ugly things on such a beautiful day?"

"My daughter is right," Gustave agreed. "Forgive me for bringing up such a topic."

* * *

_After Coronation..._

"Christine," Commodore Chagny whispered coming up behind her. She jumped with a start and turned to him. "May I speak to you?"

"Of course," Christine smiled.

"Alone?" he hoped. Christine frowned in confusion, but turned to her father and seeing him speaking with someone, turned back to Raoul and nodded. He quickly pulled her from the many people and into a secluded corner.

"Raoul, what is going on?" Christine whispered.

"Christine," he whispered back. "I…You know I care for you, don't you?"

"Of course, Raoul," she smiled sweetly, taking his hands. "I care for you as well."

"My feelings run deeper for you than you will ever know," he continued, gripping her hands a bit tighter. "I am not all too sure if you feel the same, but I must tell you. Christine, I love you and I wish to spend every day and every night of my life with you."

Christine's eyes grew wide in shock and her mouth hung open as such. She studied his face and knew he truly loved her and that he truly wished to marry her. However, as much as she cared for him, she couldn't find it in her heart to give him an answer at that moment and it frightened her.

"You need not give me an answer now," Raoul said quickly, to Christine's relief. "But, please, consider me?"

Christine nodded, still speechless and he nodded back. Unable to help himself, he leaned toward her slowly and before Christine could do anything, she felt his lips against hers as he kissed her tenderly. She felt like fainting in shock, but managed to stay conscious as he leaned out to study her reaction.

"Christine!" Meg called and the couple pulled away from each other burned as the blonde woman ran toward them. "There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Excuse me, ladies," Raoul bowed and with one last glance at Christine he walked away. Meg followed him with a frown then turned to Christine.

"What's happened?" she wondered as Christine stared after him. "Christine! You look pale! Are you well?!"

"He…" Christine tried, breathlessly. "He…He proposed to me!"

* * *

Christine sighed, sitting at her window staring at the ocean. Night had fallen upon Port Monarch and Christine had yet to give an answer to Raoul's proposal. She cared for him, but she wasn't sure if she _loved_ him. She must have, if she blushed whenever he spoke to her and stared at her. She knew her father would approve of his daughter being married to a just-promoted-Commodore. Yes, Gustave had approved, he must have if Raoul came to her with the proposal, but could she?

That was what had her up so late. She didn't know her own heart and it frightened her. What if she said yes, but later realized it wasn't what she wanted? Then, it would be too late. She had to give him and answer though.

"Christine?"

She was jolted from thoughts by her father at the doorway. She spun around with a wide eyed stare at her father.

"What are you doing still up?" he wondered, walking toward her.

"I can't sleep," she replied as Gustave ran a tender hand across her cheek.

"Because of the Commodore?" he guessed and she nodded. He sighed then pulled the chair to her vanity next to her and sat.

"I care for him, Papa," Christine sighed. "But I'm not sure I _love_ him the way he does me. I do not wish to disappoint him, but how can I say yes when I am not sure?" She gazed out the window again and Gustave gave another sigh.

"Perhaps you should refuse for the time being?" he advised, causing Christine to stare at him in wide eyed shock.

"It would break his heart, Papa!" she breathed. "I don't wish to hurt him!"

"Just tell him how you feel, my dear," he replied, placing a hand on hers. "He cannot argue with your feelings."

Christine studied her father's face and saw his wanting nothing but her happiness then smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, he cannot," she agreed. "He may be disappointed, but I can only hope he understands and is patient."

Gustave nodded and stood, leaving a tender kiss on her temple before leaving the room.

"Good night, little one," he smiled.

"Good night, Papa," Christine smiled back and Gustave closed the door. She turned back to the window, thinking of how she should tell Raoul of her feelings, but shook her thoughts away. She would never get to sleep thinking of that. She blew out the candle on her vanity and crawled into her bed, snuggling into the pillow.

* * *

Christine awoke to the booming of cannon fire. Her eyes shot open as she gasped and sat straight up. She looked to her window and saw smoke blackening the sky. She scrambled from her bed and stared out the window toward the port. There was a ship in the harbor and its cannons were smoking. In the moonlight, she made out little boats rowing to the shore.

"Christine!"

She spun around with a start to see Meg in the doorway, fright written in her eyes.

"It's pirates!"

Christine ran to Meg and took her hand.

"Where is your mother?" she asked first.

"Still in our room," Meg whimpered.

"Go there and bolt the door then place anything heavy in front of it, our the vanity, the bureau, _anything_!"

"What about _you_?!"

"I'll go to my father. Trust me, Meg. Raoul told me what to do."

Meg nodded and ran to her mother's room and Christine ran to her father's room. On her way there she heard a knock on the door and saw the butler walking toward it to answer the knock.

"No!" she cried, but it was too late. She screamed when the butler collapsed on the floor, dead from being shot. Without a second's hesitation, she ran toward her father's room. Gustave stepped out of his room and Christine ran into his arms.

"Inside!" he ordered and she ran into the room as a group of pirates ran up the stairs toward them. Gustave quickly slammed the door shut and dragged a trunk in front of it as Christine huddled herself into a corner.

"Papa!" she sobbed and he quickly went to her and held her close. "They---! They shot---!"

"I know, darling," he whispered. "Shush. It will be alright."

He rocked her back and forth and she screamed when the men banged on the door. Gustave reached beneath his mattress and pulled out a pistol, ready to shoot anyone who came through the door. Christine glanced at her father's sword mounted across the room and knew he might need it. The pirates still banged on the door and she mustered all her courage then ran toward the sword.

"Christine!" Gustave shouted, but she grabbed the sword and was about to run back to her father when a shot rang out. The group of pirates outside shoved through the door, having shot the lock and Gustave aimed his pistol at the door. Another shot rang out and Christine dropped the sword, tears forming in her eyes. She screamed and ran to her father who was now bleeding from his chest.

"Come along, lovely!" the pirate who shot Gustave grinned, trying to grab her arm. She yanked away from him and knelt next to her father, sobbing.

"Papa!" she cried. "Papa, wake up!" She gripped his collar and tried to shake him awake, but he didn't move.

"Come along, pretty," the pirate repeated, walking toward her. "The captain would _surely_ enjoy your company!"

Christine turned her teary gaze to the floor where the pistol lay and glanced at the pirate before diving for it, scrambling to her feet and aiming it at the pirate.

"Leave me alone!" she sobbed, angrily. "I'll shoot!"

"Oh, don't be like that, deary," another pirate pleaded, approaching her. Without another thought she pulled the trigger of the pistol, shooting the pirate in the chest and he fell to the floor. She screamed at her action then turned to the window. She tried to scramble out of it, but the pirate who had shot her father grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back roughly.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Papa! No! I'll not leave him! Papa!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **reviews, please?


	2. Welcome Aboard

**A/N:** and here's the next chapter. enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard

Christine struggled still as the pirate held her in the boat filled with smelly, sweaty pirates. If she could get into the water she could swim back to the harbor.

"Stop struggling!" the pirate growled.

"I'll not! I know what men like you do to women!" Christine spat.

"Well, then, if you think on it, it's more enjoyable when you're not struggling, eh?" the pirate whispered in her ear. She gasped and blushed as she struggled even more.

The boat came to a stop and Christine felt herself lifted upward and over a railing. Her feet landed on the wood of the ship's deck and when the pirate let go of her, she shot off in a random direction, but she didn't realize she was running toward the captain's quarters. She wasn't watching where she running and slammed into a man and stumbled to the floor. She was picked up by another pirate and stared with wide eyes at the man she had run into.

The man stood tall at six foot two and wore a shirt linen shirt, a black leather vest over it, black trousers held up by a royal blue sash which also held his sword, tall black leather boots and a black overcoat. He had midnight black hair, cut short and slicked back and sea-green eyes that stared down at Christine emotionlessly. The only other thing on him that wasn't black was the mask that covered the right side of his face.

"Captain," the pirate holding her captive said. "We captured this one for you."

"Did you?" the captain wondered in a deep voice. Christine stared at him with wide eyes as he drew closer then placed a hand on her cheek. "She is a beauty."

"Let me go!" Christine spat, yanking her head from his touch. "If you do not, you will have the _entire_ navy in Port Monarch after you and they will kill every last one of you pirates!"

"Will you be missed?" the captain wondered. "A beauty like you _should_ be."

"When the Commodore finds me missing and my father dead---!"

"Your father dead?" the captain frowned and Christine nodded. He straightened and placed a hand on the sword on his hip. "Which one of my men killed your father?"

Christine's anger turned to shock and she didn't answer right away, making him impatient.

"Which one?!" he barked and Christine jumped then looked around at his men. She looked at the pirate still holding her captive and pointed at him.

"Hi-Him!" she breathed. The captain pulled her away from the pirate and drew his sword as the man stared at him in horror.

"I told you not to kill anyone!" the captain growled and didn't hesitate to run the man through. Christine gasped in horror as the pirate fell to the deck and the captain sheathed his sword.

"How could you do that?!" Christine snapped, marching toward the captain and turning him toward her. His eyes glowed with anger as he stared at her. "Why did you kill him?!"

"He disobeyed my orders!" he growled. "And how _dare_ you question me on _my_ ship?!"

"I am not part of your crew, and I know you not! I'll speak to you as I please!"

"You will pay for shooting your mouth off at _me_, wench!" The captain grabbed her wrist and marched toward his cabin. "Still the guns and stow them! Sail us out of this port!"

"No!" Christine shouted, struggling against his bruising grip. "I'll not stay on this ship any longer for you to make a harlot of me among your crew! Let me go!"

The captain threw her into his cabin and closed the door behind him. Christine charged at him, pounding her tiny fists onto his broad chest.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I have to bury my father and marry the Commodore! I have to make sure Meg and her mother are safe!" She collapsed against his chest, sobbing and shuddering. She felt herself being lifted and out of reflex, wrapped her arms around the captain's neck as he carried her across the room. He placed her on the bed and she whimpered, moving away from him and shaking her head.

"I'm not going to harm you," he murmured, placing a gentle hand on her cheek and she stared at him in wide eyed shock. "I'm sorry your father was taken from you and I'm sorry you're here now, but I can't take you back. I'm sorry." He stood up and walked toward the door but Christine sat up.

"Wait!" she called and he stopped at the door. "Can I be fortunate enough to know the name of my captor?"

"Captain Erik Destler," he replied, "of the _Phantom Pirate_."

* * *

Raoul slammed his fists on his desk with a growl of rage and his men jumped back a bit.

"Why did they take her!" he growled.

"Commodore, you have to find her!" Meg cried as her mother, Antoinette, cradled the blonde in her arms. "She could be killed or---!"

"I know, Meg!" Raoul growled, making the girl shrink back.

"Commodore," Antoinette called in a stern voice, drawing the young man's attention. "May I speak to you privately?"

Raoul nodded and led her to another, inner room. As soon as he shut the door, Antoinette gave him a swift slap on the back of his head.

"Bloody hell!" he cried, rubbing the back of his head and whirling around to face the woman. "What was _that_ for?!"

"Don't you _ever_ speak to my daughter like that again!" Antoinette snapped. "Commodore or not!"

"Yes, ma'am," Raoul nodded, knowing he had been wrong.

"Now, you were able to see the ship, tell me about it." Antoinette sat in a chair as Raoul began pacing. She had known him for as long as he could remember and she always knew when he was so upset to the point of exploding.

"Damned ship came out of nowhere!" he began. "Like a phantom of ghost! And that was her name: The _Phantom Pirate_."

As Antoinette Giry listened to Raoul tell her of his run to the Daaé mansion, only to find Christine gone and Gustave wounded but still miraculously alive, one thought rang through her mind. That ship. She knew that ship. That was Erik's ship.

* * *

Antoinette quietly slipped into the room where Gustave lay in the bed, asleep. He wouldn't be happy to hear this news. She sat in the chair next to the bed and sighed, softly. Gustave groaned and stirred making Antoinette jump slightly and he looked at her with tired eyes.

"Antoinette?" he realized in a raw voice and she took his hand. "Where is my daughter? Where is Christine? Is she alright?"

Antoinette looked away, patting his hand a bit then cleared her throat.

"They took her, Gustave," she murmured. His eyes shot open as he stared at Antoinette in horror.

"No!" he strained. "They'll---!"

"They won't hurt her, Gustave," she whispered. "They won't lay a hand on her, I promise you."

"How do _you_ know?!"

"It's Erik's ship, Gustave. _Erik_ has her."

Gustave's eyes reflected disbelief and he sighed, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

"How do you know?" he wondered, calmly. "How do you know it's Erik?"

"Raoul told me the name of the ship was the _Phantom Pirate_."

Gustave sighed again and gripped her hand lightly.

"Antoinette," he breathed, "is Raoul planning to find Christine?"

"You know he is," she replied. Gustave nodded and look a deep breath, feeling weak from the conversation alone.

"Is Erik still after---?"

"Yes," Antoinette nodded. "You know that, as well, Gustave."

"Your 'sons' are as predictable as ever," he smirked.

"You know that if either one of them were my true sons, we wouldn't be in this situation now," she scoffed.

"Perhaps," Gustave sighed then looked at Antoinette, tiredly. "Do you really believe he will not harm her?"

Antoinette smiled warmly and kissed his hand.

"With all my heart, my dear friend."

* * *

**A/N:** Gustave lives! impossible, u say? bullets back then...how can i put this...sucked. it wasnt uncommon for people to survive a bullet wound. if ya didnt no that, ya just learned something new! i can be full of trivia sometimes. lol! anywho, back to the story, how'd i do? mysterious enough 4 u? lol! reviews?


	3. Prisoner

**A/N:** I'm so evil! i had this cahppie done and typed and i didn't post it! well, here it is now.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Prisoner**_

Erik sat on the bowspirt of his ship, the moonlight glistening off of the ocean as he stared into the starry night sky. He breathed deep the scent of the ocean, closing his eyes to savor it. It suddenly occurred to him that he had never gotten her name. That girl laying in his bed was nameless at the moment and he didn't particularly feel like finding it out right now. He hadn't wanted to tell her _his_ name. Familiarity with her would only make things worse.

The only reason he didn't leave her where she belonged was because he didn't want to look weak in front of his men. Now he had to figure out what to _do_ with her. His men would assume he had taken her, but he had to keep _them_ away from her. Erik growled and ran a hand through his hair. This woman was more trouble than she was probably worth! He could just leave her on the next island they came to.

"No," he growled, at himself. "I'm cruel. I'm not _that_ cruel. She wouldn't last long on her own." He sighed and carefully turned around to lay back on the bowspirt. "Why do I care so much?"

"Captain?"

Erik looked up at the deck to see his first mate, John Stewart, a tall, lean, black curly-haired Irishman with sky blue eyes.

"What is it, Mr. Stewart?" Erik groaned, laying his head back again.

"Your 'gift' is pounding on your door," John replied. "She's screaming to be let out. Something about a Commodore and her father."

Erik sighed and stood, steadying himself with one of the many ropes that held the for topmast sail. He walked down the spirt and onto the deck with another sigh as he stood in front of John.

"Is it distracting the crew?" he wondered.

"They want you to gag her and throw her in the brig," John muttered and Erik rolled his eyes.

"I'll take care of it," he grumbled and walked toward the main deck. As he neared his cabin, he could see why his men would suggest gagging her. Her screams could be heard from miles away, he was sure. Had he not been so consumed with his thoughts he would have easily become irritated by her himself. He also heard the pounding of her fists on the door and didn't regret locking it now.

"Captain, wait!" John called and Erik turned to the man. "The men were also wondering if they…"

"If they, what, Mr. Stewart?" Erik ordered, impatiently when John trailed off. John glanced at the door as Christine let out an exceptionally louder scream on the other side then stepped closer to his captain.

"They were wondering if you were quite finished with her," he whispered. Erik shot an enraged look at the man and gripped his collar to turn and slam him against his door and lifted him up a bit off of his feet as John stared at his captain in horror.

"You tell the men, if they so much as lay their _eyes_ on her, they'll be keel-hauled, is that clear?!" Erik growled through clenched teeth.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" John nodded vigorously and Erik brought him back to his feet and shoved him out of the way of his door.

"On the wheel, Mr. Stewart!" he barked and John ran to the helm. Erik turned to the door and suddenly noticed that the pounding and screaming had stopped. Frowning in confusion at the door, he reached for the knob and unlocked the door then opened it. Before he could blink Christine threw herself at him, pummeling him with her tiny fists and began to yell at him again.

"Take me back right _now_!" she shouted. Erik wrapped his arms around her, holding her arms at her sides, picked her up and marched into the cabin as she still struggled and kicked. He closed the door with his foot then put her down and shoved her away, making her stumble into the table.

"You have fire," he complimented with a smirk. Christine only ignored him and charged him again. He didn't have time to brace himself and they fell to the floor, Christine on top of him and punching his chest.

"You will take me back this _instant_!" she cried, hitting him with every word she said. Erik gripped her wrists and rolled sideways until he was above her, holding her hands above her head.

"Don't presume to give me orders on _my_ ship!" he snarled. "_No one_ tells me what to do!"

Christine struggled to be free from his grip, but his massive frame was too heavy to throw from her much smaller one.

"If you stop struggling, things will be much easier for you, wench," he strained, trying to still her.

"You mean easier for _you_!" Christine spat. "And I am no wench! My name is Christine if you even care!"

"I _do_ care," Erik replied. "I care enough to let you _live_! I care enough not to leave you somewhere alone! Be thankful you're _here_ and not on a deserted island!"

"_Thankful_?!" Christine shrieked. "Thankful that I'm _here_ with a ship full of men who are thinking of nothing but drink, treasure and bedding women?! I'm sorry but how 'thankful' do you expect me to be in this situation?!"

"I swear, if you don't stop screaming and yelling, I'll---!"

He raised a hand as if to slap her but she simply stared at him in rage, her chest heaving up and down with her heavy breathing. He suddenly noticed, as he looked at her, how beautiful she truly was. The halo of chocolate brown curls around her head, the deep pools of amber brown that were her eyes, her porcelain white skin, her rosy, full lips that begged to be tasted. Now he knew why he cared. She was a beauty unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Go on!" she spat, snapping Erik from his trance. "Hit me! I don't care what you do!"

Erik's face hardened and he pursed his lips as he stood up, dragging her by the wrist with him.

"I told you before," he growled. "I'm not going to harm you." He shoved her onto the bed and she stared at him, enraged. "It would be wise of you not to make any more of a ruckus. My men become very distracted when you scream like a banshee."

"Then perhaps you should gag me and tie me up, because I will not stop!" she shot back and scrambled off the bed to charge at him again. He gripped her wrist and brought her face close to his, holding her around her waist with the other hand.

"Don't think it hadn't crossed my mind, deary," he murmured.

"Let me go you…you…pirate!" she cried, struggling to free herself, but Erik wrapped his arm around her fully, still holding her wrist.

"Why?!" he snarled. "You're on _my_ ship! I can do what I want with you! Like this…!"

He suddenly planted his lips to hers and she squeaked in surprise, her eyes wide in disbelief. As soon as she realized what exactly was going on, she began struggling again. Erik growled in agitation and pulled her closer, but she still struggled. Christine suddenly bit down hard on his lip and he cried out in pain, shoving her away again as she wiped her mouth.

"That will teach you to keep your mouth to yourself!" Christine shuddered as Erik ran his fingers over his lips to find out she'd drawn blood. He turned to her again with a smirk then marched toward her. She tried to move away but he gripped her chin roughly and pulled her face close to his.

"Keep it down," he growled, softly, "or I'll send one of my men in here to keep you quiet."

Christine's eyes met his in horror, making Erik smirk in triumph. He shoved her away again and strode toward the door then walked out, leaving Christine alone, trying to catch her breath.

She thought for a moment, wondering whether she should continue screaming or heed his warning. She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it again, shuddering at the thought of one of these pirates "keeping her quiet."

Sighing, she walked to the bed again, sitting and curling her legs to her chest to rest her chin on her knees. She ran through everything that had just happened in her head and upon recalling Erik kissing her, she touched the tips of her fingers to her lips.

That was the _second_ time a man had kissed her unexpectedly. What was it about her that made almost every man she met want to kiss her?! She could understand why Raoul would, because he was in love with her, but what would this pirate do that for and then _not_ go farther as she had heard in those horrible stories of pirates?

She shook her thoughts away. What did she care of this kidnapping pirate?! She had to find a way off of this boat as quickly as possible.

* * *

Erik stomped up the stairs toward the helm and shoved John out of the way to take the wheel. The rest of the crew was asleep, so all the ship needed was someone on the helm.

"Go to bed, Mr. Stewart," Erik muttered as the man stared at his captain in shock.

"Are you sure?" John wondered.

"I'll keep us on course," Erik nodded. "I can't sleep anyway."

John opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it again and nodded then walked down the stairs to go below deck.

Erik sighed once his first mate was out of sight and leaned his chin on the helm. What had possessed him to kiss her?! Yes, she was beautiful, but that had never made him kiss some strange girl he didn't know unless her was going to take it further.

"Christine," he whispered, trying her name on his lips. "Such a beautiful name. Such a beautiful woman."

He jumped when he heard a crash of glass shattering and turned to the stern where the sound had come from. With a frown on his brow he stepped away from the helm and walked toward the forecastle railing to look over it. A head of long, curly brown hair came out of the shattered window and looked around then pulled it back in. Erik sighed in exasperation.

"_She is so difficult_," he thought. He turned to walk down the stairs but stopped and smirked over the railing.

Instead of walking down, he decided to jump over the railing and onto the deck below. He landed with a thud just as Christine was going to climb out of the window and she gasped as he stood tall. He looked at her in disappointed irritation and climbed through the window, shoving her back as he stood in the room.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves," he grumbled, gripping her wrist and dragging her toward a door inside the room.

"Where are you taking me?!" she snapped, trying to pull away from him.

He didn't answer and it made her struggle even more. He pulled the keys from his belt, still gripping her wrist and unlocked the door. Once he opened it he shoved Christine inside and she stumbled in and onto another bed. Erik walked in himself, placing the keys back on his belt.

"I take it _this_ is where you finally ravage me and get everything done with?!" she snapped, trying to be brave but nearly cringing at the thought of losing her virtue to _this_ man.

"For the third and _final_ time, I'm not going to harm you," Erik replied through clenched teeth as he turned to her in the cramped room. "Why must you vex me so?! Why can't you just sit and be quiet like a good little wench?!"

"I am no wench!" Christine snarled. "I am a nobleman's daughter and fiancé to a Commodore!"

"Then why don't you just sit and wait for your beloved to come rescue you…_quietly_?!" Erik boomed, looming over her as she still sat on the bed.

"What _else_ can I do?" she wondered in a murmur. "It's not as though you've been a very good host. After all, you had me brought onto your ship, the _least_ you could do is have a cup of tea with me."

"I don't know _who_ you are or who you _think_ you are, but _I_ did not have you brought here, and for the last time, don't _tell me_ what to do!"

"Well, let me enlighten you as to who I am!" she said boldly as she stood, her eyes locked with his in rage. "My name is Christine Daaé. Fiancé of Commodore Raoul de Chagny---!"

"What?" Erik breathed in shock as he stared at her with a look of disbelief and she frowned back. He suddenly gripped her arms, his eyes never leaving hers face as she gasped at his action. "_You_ are Gustave Daaé's daughter?"

"Well, I _was_," she replied sadly, feeling tears coming to her eyes. "As you recall, my father is dead."

"You are engaged to Raoul de Chagny?" Erik breathed again and Christine nodded. He let go of her arms and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, looking away from her.

"Tell me," he said after a moment in an almost tired tone. "Do you know a woman named Antoinette Giry?"

Christine nodded. "She was my governess and her daughter is like a sister to me."

Erik growled again and punched the door, the visible side of his face in his hand.

"He will come for you," he sighed then turned back to her. "But I will _not_ let him have you."

Christine stared at him in shock. What was he talking about?! He spoke as if he knew everyone _she_ did! How could that be when she had never met him before?

"You belong to _me_ now, Christine," Erik said, breaking through her trance. "I'll not let Raoul de Chagny take you away from me."

* * *

**A/N: **bum bum BUUUUM! dont worry my friends, the next chappie will be up and running VERY VERY SOON! like, tomorrow ^.^


	4. Determination

**A/N:** and here's the next chappie!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Determination**_

"W-What?!" Christine breathed, wide-eyed and totally taken aback.

"He won't take you from me," Erik repeated, looking back at her. "If he tries, I'll _die_ before he takes you."

"You do not _own_ me!" Christine snapped in sudden anger. "Raoul is my fiancé!"

"Are you sure he loves you?!" Erik snarled back.

"Of course!"

"And _you_ love _him_?!"

Christine felt her courage suddenly dwindle to nothing. She had to admit, she _thought_ she loved him. She had faith that he would come for her. Once Raoul was given a challenged or mission, he didn't stop until he succeeded. She had been lying to the captain of this vessel she found herself on when she said she Raoul and were engaged. In all honesty, she hadn't even given him an answer. But at being kidnapped she wished she had said yes. At least she would have been protected by that.

"As I thought," Erik nodded triumphantly with a smirk. "You're not even engaged to him, are you?"

Christine bowed her head in shame at being caught in her lie.

"_Wait!_" she thought. "_Don't show weakness in front of him!_"

She shot her head back up and set her jaw as she stared at Erik. He suddenly stepped closer to her, making her step back in fright.

"S-Stay back!" she demanded. "Don't come any closer!"

"Giving me orders again?" Erik smirked. He brought a hand to her face as he stood directly in front of her. She froze when his finger tips touched her cheek then ran across her skin of her lips.

"You have sweet lips," he whispered. He suddenly leaned toward her but she shook her head and backed away. She fell onto the bed, shaking as she stared at Erik in fright.

"Leave me alone!" she trembled. "If you touch me again, I'll---!"

"Please," Erik groaned, tiredly. "Do not threaten me if you cannot carry out your threat."

"I can do _anything_! If you touch me---!"

"You'll hit me, perhaps? Maybe kick and scream a bit more?"

"If I have to!"

"Why don't you behave? If you do, I might let you out on deck."

"So that your _men_ can have your way with me?!"

"I assure you, my men will not lay a hand on you."

"And who will guarantee my safety?! You?!"

"Yes."

Christine's eyes widened as she stared at Erik in disbelief then breathed, "Y-You?"

Erik smirked and leaned toward her a bit.

"Yes," he murmured. "Me, _personally_. Does that frighten you?"

Christine stared at Erik in total horror. The thought of this man watching her every move, even if it _was_ to protect her, made her uneasy. He was a pirate. He was a cruel, pirate captain. He had already tried to seduce her, there was no telling what he would do to her in front of his men.

The ship suddenly rocked violently and Erik lost his footing. He stumbled and fell forward onto Christine as she cried out in shock. He looked at her as she blushed, making him smirk.

"I'll be right back," he whispered. "We'll finish this later."

"Nothing was started you…_pirate_!" Christine spat and Erik chuckled. The ship rocked the other way and this time, Christine was pushed forward while Erik fell back with her toppling into his lap.

"My dear," Erik murmured in her ear, "I'd _really_ like to finish this, but I have captainly things to do."

"You arrogant---!"

Erik pulled her to her feet as he stood and sat her on the bed.

"Perhaps I am arrogant, but we can talk about that later as well." He walked to the door and walked out of the small room. He stopped at the threshold, deciding to leave the door open and before walking to the deck he said, "The door will remain open, but for your own safety, I suggest you stay here."

Christine stared at his back then the empty doorway in shock.

"What's to stop me from running out that door?!" she wondered out loud and stood but the ship rocked violently, throwing her back onto the bed then muttered, "Oh. That is."

* * *

Erik opened the doors of his cabin and sighed in disappointment at what he saw. The poured onto the deck of the _Phantom Pirate_ as the waves rocked it back and forth and the lightening flashed ahead in the sky.

"Captain---!"

"Yes, Mr. Stewart! I see the storm, thank you!" Erik cut his first mate off as he stood at the helm. He ran up the stairs and took the helm from John.

"We should douse canvas, Captain!" he suggested.

"No!" Erik barked. "A storm is not stopping me! I _refuse_ to let it slow me down!" She won't wait!"

"But, Sir---!"

"She'll hold out long enough to get through, Mr. Stewart! Trust me!"

John nodded, but still worried as he ran to the main deck to secure some loose lines. Erik stared ahead at the horizon, searching for a speck of sunlight in the grim, cloudy sky.

"_She won't wait_," Erik thought to himself. "_And I won't force her to. Hold on. Please, hold on, little one. I'm coming for you_."

Hit thought were suddenly interrupted when he heard a piercing scream.

"Captain!" John's call followed. "That girl fell overboard!"

"No!" Erik growled, running to the port railed. "Take the helm, John!"

He stripped off his coat and gazed into the water as John ran to the helm. The captain searched, desperately trying to see any sign of Christine on the surface of the waves.

"Bloody hell!" he snarled, slamming his fists onto the railing then climbed up onto it. "You r father would never forgive me if I let you die like this!"

He dove in, John calling after him, but he ignored the other man. Once under the water he began searching and saw Christine struggling toward the surface several feet away. He went to the surface for a breath then dove after her.

"_She's wearing too many bloody layers!_" he thought, angrily and panicked when he noticed her stop moving. Once he reached her he gathered her into his arms and started for the surface, stripping off her layers of nightwear as he did to get there faster until she was only wearing her chemise. He finally reached the surface and gasped for air as he pulled Christine's head above the water. He quickly looked around for his ship, but couldn't see it anywhere, leading him to believe only one thing.

"Damn it all, you mutinous blackguards!" Erik snarled into the wind. He started treading water as best he could, trying to keep himself and Christine above the surface but he turned, a huge wave swallowed them to thrash them about the waves of the sea.

* * *

_Dawn..._

"Raoul?" Meg called from the door. He looked up from a map he was studying on his desk to see her standing in the doorway. "May I come in?"

Raoul only nodded and looked back at the map. Meg quietly walked in and shut the door.

"What's wrong, Meg?" he asked as she stood in front of his desk.

"I…" she trailed off as she twiddled her thumbs and Raoul looked up at her again. "I'm worried."

He smiled warmly and stood from his chair then walked around his desk and toward her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he assured her, "Nothing will happen to Christine. I'll find her before it does. I promise."

"I'm not worried about Christine," Meg corrected him, making Raoul frown in confusion. "I'm sure she is fine. She would strong. I'm worried about _you_."

"Me?" Raoul wondered if he'd heard right. "Why on earth would you be worried about _me_?"

"You've never been in a battle with pirates before!" Meg exclaimed.

"I've been in _battle_ before," Raoul replied as he walked back to his chair. "It's the same thing."

"But, Raoul---"

"Please, Meg, I have to concentrate. I _must_ find out where they might have taken her."

"You _know_ where he'll take her" Meg reminded him and he looked at her in shocked confusion.

"He?" Raoul questioned. "Who is 'he'?" He stood and marched toward her, gripping her arms as she stared at him in fright. "What do you know that I _don't_, Meg?!"

"I know what _you_ know!" Meg cried. "You're hurting me!"

"What do you know?!"

"It's Erik's ship! You know that as well as I, Raoul! The _Phantom Pirate_ is Erik's ship!"

Raoul stared at her in disbelief, letting her go. Meg backed away, rubbing her arms where he'd grabbed her.

"She didn't tell me," he breathed, drawing Meg's attention then he growled, "She didn't tell me!"

Raoul marched out of his study and toward one of the guest rooms, Meg trailing behind him. He flung the door to the room open to find Antoinette sitting at her vanity, pinning up her long hair. He stared at her through the mirror in rage, and she stared back, knowing why he was there.

"Mother!" Meg called, stumbling behind Raoul.

"Go sit with Gustave, Meg," Antoinette advised in a serious tone. Meg nodded and stepped back out, closing the door behind her. Antoinette turned to look at Raoul face to face, her expression emotionless.

"You didn't tell me," he said through clenched teeth. "I told you the name of the ship. You knew it was Erik and you didn't tell me! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"To avoid _this_ attitude from you," Antoinette answered calmly, unmoving.

"_Attitude_?! How else am I to react?! With this information, I can start charting a likely course! I could have done that _hours_ ago instead of wasting precious time if you had told me!"

"Raoul…" Antoinette stood and walked toward him to look him in the eye. "Perhaps she is better off with Erik?"

Raoul's rage heightened to mix in with disbelief as he stared at the older woman.

"What did you say?" he asked rhetorically in a dark tone.

"You and I both know he was telling the truth," Antoinette continued. "You left Erik for dead. His face is evidence of that."

"How could _you_ believe him over me?!" Raoul shouted.

"Because _I_ was the only one who did, and still do," she replied, still calm. "I saw the truth in his eyes, and I saw _guilt_ in yours that day. There was no mistaking either one of those emotions."

Raoul growled and began pacing around the room as Antoinette stood, watching him. He stopped after a moment and turned to her again.

"You think I shouldn't go after her," he theorized. "You think I should leave her to Erik."

"Yes," Antoinette nodded.

"And you think Gustave would agree with you?"

"Perhaps."

Raoul marched directly in front of her and looked her in the eye as he gritted, "I cannot accept that. I love her, and I _will_ find her. I _will_ rescue her. I _will_ marry her."

* * *

**A/N:** HOLY LORD! lolso, yea...wut is all this mysteriousness going on, huh? reviews please


	5. Lost

**A/N:** and here's the next chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Lost**_

Erik and Christine laid side by side on the sand of some beach, the afternoon sun shining down on their unconscious bodies. Erik stirred and groaned, pushing himself up from his face down position. He coughed up a bit of sand and water, shaking the sand from the visible side of his face. He turned to his left and saw Christine lying on her back, not moving.

"No!" he choked in a raw voice and crawled closer to her. "Christine. Please wake up."

He stroked the back of his fingers over her cheek then leaned his ear to her chest.

"_A heartbeat! Thank God!_"

He lifted his head again and gazed at her. He had to wake her. She wasn't breathing and he knew she had swallowed some water. He pressed his mouth to hers and blew air into her lungs, trying to start her respiration.

Christine's eyes shot open and she squealed in surprise at what Erik was doing and also feeling water coming up her throat. She shoved Erik away and sat up, coughing up water she had swallowed and Erik sighed relief as he rolled onto his back, staring at the sky. Christine glanced at him then out at the horizon.

"Where are we?" she coughed and Erik propped himself up on his elbows to look at their surroundings and glanced over his shoulder.

"An island, so it would seem," he replied, calmly looking out to the horizon.

"But what island?" Christine explained her question no longer coughing. "And where is your ship?"

"Probably half way to Singapore by now," Erik scoffed. "As for where _we_ are, I have no idea."

Christine stared at him in disbelief as he laid back again, an arm over his eyes.

"It's probably best if we just wait for a ship to cross the horizon," he reasoned. "Keep a whether eye open."

Christine still stared at him, blinking her wide eyes in total shock a few times. When he didn't move, she sighed and took in the scenery around her. Ahead was the ocean, its crystal blue waters glistening in the sunlight. Behind was a lush jungle, thick with leafy, emerald green trees.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind. A thick jungle would be the _perfect_ place to hide from one's captor. She may not have climbed a tree before, but how hard could it be? You simply grab onto the limbs and branches pull.

She glanced at Erik, who hadn't moved his arm from his eyes. She slowly and silently stood, shaking the sand from her still drenched chemise. She acted as though she was looking around, simply to look then bolted into the jungle.

Christine didn't dare to look back as she smacked leaves and vines from her path and ran in a straight line as fast as she could. Not taking any chances, she stopped at a tree and started to climb, slipping a few times in her haste. She suddenly heard the rustle of brush behind her and hurried her climbing. Before she realized it, she was very high up in the tree and looked below her.

She held her breath when she saw Erik look around at the base of the tree. She prayed he didn't think to look up as she kept herself achingly still. She watched in relief as Erik ran off in another direction and sighed. She slowly began her descent, but slipped and found herself falling. A branch below broke her fall a bit and she landed on the ground with a thud and a grunt.

"_At least I lost that pirate_," she thought. Christine got up and leaned back against the tree, breathing heavily. "_Why did this have to happen to __me__?!_"

She froze when she heard a low growl from the other side of the tree she slowly turned a terrified gaze toward the sound only to freeze again as even more terror seized her heart.

There, on the other side of the tree, crouched a huge black panther, ready to pounce at any moment. Its tail twitched impatiently as Christine began to shudder in fear. She wasn't sure if she should run or stay still and face her fate. The cat crouched lower and Christine knew it was bracing himself to pounce.

"_Run!_"

She quickly turned and ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going, as long as she got there to get away. She heard the cat roar behind her and knew it was closing in on her. Her feet suddenly gave way beneath her and she fell to the ground, face first. She looked at her feet and noticed her chemise had caught on a root from the ground. She saw the panther drawing closer and began tugging at the hem of her chemise, but it wouldn't be moved or even ripped off.

The panther leapt at her with a roar and Christine turned her face away, not wishing to see her death. Suddenly, another roar mixed with the panther's and she turned back to see Erik tackle the cat, mid-leap.

Erik and the cat rolled until they hit the base of a tree and Erik's became pinned between the panther and the tree, making him growl in pain. Erik yanked his leg out from between the cat and tree and jumped to his feet to back away as the cat stood and shook the rattling away in its head. It faced Erik and growled at him, but Erik only growled back. The cat lunged at him and Erik dodged it and stomped on its tail. It howled in pain and Erik drew his sword as it turned on him. Erik lunged at the feline as it took as swipe at him. It scratched his arm and he growled in pain but slashed his sword at it, cutting of its left ear.

"Injury for injury, you bloody beast!" he snarled as the cat yowled painfully. Erik panted as the cat stared him down then surprisingly back away and ran off. Erik took a deep breath, lowering his sword and relaxing as he turned to Christine. She stared at him in awe as he simply stood there for a moment, sprinkled with blood.

"You are causing me a _lot_ of trouble, do you know that?" he panted. He suddenly fell to the ground making Christine gasp and start to crawl toward him, frantically. The snag on her chemise caught her again and she finally yanked it off the root, tearing off a piece of the material in the process.

"Captain Destler!" she called, crawling toward him. She rolled him onto his back and moved his sword away to kneel next to him and shuddered, "Captain! I cannot survive in this jungle by myself! Please! Wake up!" She shook him by his shirt collar but he remained unconscious so she tried again to call to him, this time murmuring, "E-Erik. Wake up." She placed a hand on his forehead and stroked his hair back. "You have to wake up."

She sighed hopelessly when he didn't awaken, but didn't panic just yet. She could tell he was still alive because he was breathing. She started wringing her hands nervously, praying that panther wouldn't come back. She suddenly had the urge to sing, something she did when she was nervous. Maybe in calming her own nerves, Erik would wake up, with any luck.

_Think of me  
__Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye  
__Remember me  
__Once in a while, please promise me you'll try  
__When you find, that once again you long to take you heart back and be free  
__If you ever find a moment  
__Spare a thought for me_

A voice. A beautiful voice. An angel's voice, singing to him in the darkness. An angel? Was he dead? Was this how he was meant to die? Death by exhaustion, lack of water and food? No. It may have been angelic, but the voice was definitely coming from a human. He recognized it, somehow. It sounded as though it was Christine.

Erik stirred slightly and opened his eyes. Blinding sunlight greeted him and he turned his face to the voice.

"Christine?" he wondered as her worried face came into focus. "Were you singing just now?"

"Y-Yes," she sputtered then tried to dodge any more questions by asking, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright," Erik smirked, sitting up slowly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You attacked a panther!" Christine reminded him in astonishment.

"It's nothing I haven't done before," he replied, casually then frowned at her in wonder. "Wait. Why are you still here? You could have run away while I was unconscious."

"Are you daft?!" Christine squeaked. "I couldn't even outrun a panther! It almost _ate_ me! I can't survive _here_ by myself!"

"Well…You have a point," Erik complimented and Christine glared at him but he ignored it and said, "Come along. Let's go back to the beach."

He stood up carefully, picking up his sword and sheathing it but suddenly stumbled as he became dizzy. Christine shot to her feet and steadied him by placing a hand on his chest and one on his back. They froze for a moment and Christine looked up at him as he rested his injured arm on her shoulders. She swallowed and pulled her hand from his chest as her heart pounded in hers.

"_His eyes are so...intense_," she thought to herself. "_It's as though they pierce into my soul. It's as though he truly sees...me_."

"We should head for the beach," Erik said, roughly then cleared his throat. "We don't want to be here when night falls."

"Oh, of course," Christine nodded and moved to help him walk but he pulled away gently.

"I'm fine," he insisted then limped a few steps away.

"How do you know which way the beach is?" Christine wondered.

"I wouldn't be a very good captain if I couldn't find my way in the jungle," Erik smirked, still limping as Christine followed. They were silent for while before he spoke again.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

Erik swallowed silently before saying, "You have a very…beautiful voice."

Christine looked up at Erik's back in shock and blushed slightly as she sputtered, "Th-Thank you."

Something rustled in the bushes and Christine squeaked in fear, rushing next to Erik and clutching his left arm. He jumped slightly and looked down at her as she looked around them with wide, frightened eyes.

"You're not afraid, are you?" he smirked, drawing her attention and his smirk dropped when he saw her face. She didn't need to speak, he saw the fear in her eyes. Who wouldn't be frightened of a little rustle in the bushes after what she'd been through? He smiled and gazed at her as warmly as he could as he pulled his arm from her grip to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid, Christine," he murmured, making her look at him in surprise. "I'll protect you…as I promised."

Christine would have told him that he never made any such promise if she was not so shocked by the fact that he was holding her close. Her heart was pounding in her chest as they still walked to the beach, and her mouth was going dry, but her hands were beginning to sweat as her knees began shaking.

What was this? She had never felt this way before. She felt on the verge of fainting just because he was holding her close. She never even felt this way when Raoul had kissed her. If anything, she had felt uneasy when he had done that.

"_Christine, you __cannot__ feel anything for this man_," she scolded herself. "_You belong with Raoul. For God's sake, this man kidnapped you!_" She glanced up at him and swallowed. "_Still…even with his mask, he __is__ rather handsome_."

* * *

**A/N:** and so, i think you all of you know the song i used but in case you don't, it was Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera. i wanted to use Lullaby by Emmy Rossum, but i used that in another fic. anywho...there it is. fun filled jungle madness...lol! i know Erik probably wouldn't pass out like that, but i saw that in Beauty and the Beast and totally wanted to use it. LOL reviews?


	6. Reminders

**A/N:** next chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Reminders**_

Raoul placed his hat on his head, matching his fully ranked Commodore uniform. He looked impressive, but he _felt_ like he was going into battle without a plan. In all honesty, he was. He had no idea what he going to do once he finally found and rescued Christine. He knew he might have to fight Erik, and knew that the masked pirate captain wouldn't give her up that easily, _especially_ since it was Raoul coming to get her.

"Raoul!"

He spun around at the edge of the gangplank leading onto the _Intrepid_ to see Meg hurrying toward him, a white carnation flower in her hand and wearing a white, flower sprinkled dress with a matching hat which she held in place as she ran and when she reached him she asked, "You were going to leave without saying good bye?"

Raoul smiled warmly and shook his head saying, "I don't think Antoinette or Gustave want me to leave."

"Of course we don't want you to leave!" Meg smiled, clutching the flower in both hands.

"For a different reason, Meg," he explained. "They don't want me to go after Christine."

"Oh," Meg replied, bowing her head, knowing what he meant. She looked back at him quickly. "But still. You would leave without saying good bye, at least to _me_?"

Raoul chuckled and she smiled sweetly as she drew closer and placed a hand on one of his metals.

"So many metals," she murmured then smiled, "but what this coat needs is a _feminine_ touch."

He frowned as she placed the carnation in his lapel and brushed some dust from his shoulder.

"There," she grinned with a nod of satisfaction. "Much better. Now you look even _more_ handsome."

"Meg," he sighed, knowing what she was doing and she met his gaze, quizzically. "I love Christine. You know this. Why do you---?"

"I hope you find Christine well, Raoul," she interrupted and he looked at her in surprise. "I'll pray for you both." She threw her arms around his neck, careful not to crush the flower in his coat and whispered into his ear, "I _always_ pray for you both."

"Meg---"

"Be careful," she whispered and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. "Be safe."

Raoul watched, stunned as Meg smiled and ran off, not looking back.

"Commodore?" the captain called on the deck of the _Intrepid_. Raoul turned his wide eyed gaze to a man with chocolate brown hair and sea green eyes in his own fully ranked uniform.

"Yes, Daniel, of course," he called back to him and walked the gangplank. "Let's set off, Captain Conrad."

* * *

_Sunset..._

Erik placed another branch on the fire to keep it going as he and Christine sat on the beach and he winced as he moved his right arm where the panther had scratched him. Christine noticed it and realized there was a lot of blood soaking his shirt. She pulled the hem of her chemise into her hands and ripped of a piece, making Erik jump and look at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" he frowned in wonder.

"I'm going to clean all that blood from your arm," she replied, flatly. Erik stared at her in surprise as she ran toward the water, soaked the piece of cloth in her hands then ran back and knelt down next to him.

"This may sting a bit," she warned, pulling a shred of his sleeve down to better see the wound. She placed the cloth near one of the four gashes and Erik winced with a growl of pain, making her pull her hands away as if burned and say, "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," he lied through slightly gritted teeth as the wound still stung. "Just, get it over with."

Christine tried again and this time, Erik held back from showing his discomfort. He watched her carefully wipe the blood from his arm and felt a pang in his heart. Her father was dead. Gustave Daaé was dead. He wished he could go back in time and not even sail _near_ Port Monarch, if it would have saved Gustave and kept Christine safe. The last thing he had wanted was this.

"Captain?"

Erik was jolted from his thoughts when Christine spoke, timidly.

"You can use my name, Christine," he smirked and she stared up at him in wide eyed shock.

"E-Erik?"

"Yes?"

Christine cleared her throat and turned back to her task as she said, "Thank you for saving me…twice."

Erik looked at her in surprise but she kept her gaze on his arm and he sputtered, "It was…my pleasure."

She looked up at him again with wide eyes, meeting his own gaze as she tried, "Are you…?"

Erik frowned when she trailed off and asked, "Am I what?"

"A-Are you…trying to be nice, now?" she wondered, timidly.

"What do you mean?" he wondered back with a frown.

"A moment ago, you said I was causing trouble for you," she reminded him and he looked back at out to sea.

"I was…exhausted from the fight," he excused. "I knew not what I was saying."

Christine continued to stare at him in shock as he didn't look at her. She shook her shock away and continued cleaning his arm.

"You're different than they way you were on your ship," she observed with a small smile.

"Am I?" Erik wondered, sincerely.

"You're not so…"

"Cruel?" he scoffed when she trailed off.

"Agitated."

Erik scoffed and drew a circle in the sand with his free hand as he explained, "As long as I'm on my ship, I'll always be 'agitated.'"

Christine glanced at his circle in the sand then up at him as she wondered, "Why?"

"Because a ship allows me to sail," he continued and looked to the horizon. "I can find her. I'm focused on nothing but finding her when I sail. I'll always be 'agitated' until I find her."

Christine looked up at Erik again in surprise and wondered in a breath, "Her?"

Erik glanced at her but shook his head with a smirk and said, "Too soon, little one. Maybe in a day or so, I'll tell you."

Christine nodded in understanding and placed the cloth in sand when she was finished with his wound and shivered. He glanced at her again and carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him and causing her to panic.

"W-What---?!"

"You're cold, are you not?"

"Y-Yes, but---!"

"If I had my coat I would let you wear it, but…" He leaned his face close to her ear and whispered, "my _body_ will have to suffice for now."

Christine shoved away from him shoved away from him and looked to the horizon as Erik looked at her in surprised confusion.

"I'd rather freeze," she muttered, and Erik sighed, hopelessly as he lay down on his back, closing his eyes

"If you change your mind, I'll be more than obliging," he smirked with his eyes still shut.

"Do not think that because you saved my life that you _own_ it," she grumbled and Erik propped himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"I don't own you," he replied, seriously and Christine looked at him with wide eyes. "I know that. I've always known that."

He lay back again and Christine looked down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs as they both sat in silence.

"I'm sorry about your father," he suddenly continued, but she didn't move. "I truly am. I told my men not to kill _anyone_."

"Your men are obviously not as loyal as they seem," he blurted.

"Pirates," Erik reminded her. "But, as you have seen, there are ways to deal with disobedience."

"That's cruel," she stated, remembering what he had done to the pirate that had shot her father. "Fear is not loyalty."

"_I_ am cruel, and so is life," he replied. "That's just the way it is."

"It doesn't _have_ to be that way," she murmured, looking at him as he still lay down next to her and he looked at her with a frown over his brow. "You don't _have_ to kill. No one does."

"That fantasy of world peace is not going to protect you," Erik retorted, gazing at the sky again.

"Perhaps not," Christine sighed. "But I can still pray for it."

A rustle in the brush behind them made her whirl around in fright, but Erik sat up calmly and turned to the sound as well. She scooted toward him and instinctively wrapped her arms around one of his making him smirk down at her but she paid not attention. They watched in relief as a rodent crawled out into the sand.

"Oh, brilliant," Erik chirped and Christine watched as he pulled out his pistol and shot the thing dead, making her jump. "Now we have dinner."

"Erik!" Christine gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, eyes wide in shock. "Why---?!"

"Do you wish to starve?" he wondered as he stood and headed toward the thing to pick it up and examine it. "I hope you like rat."

Christine made a face but nodded anyway and as Erik walked back toward her and drew his sword, she couldn't help but notice he'd shot the rat with his pistol. He could have killed the panther instead of just fighting and injuring it.

"Erik?"

He looked at her in question as he skewered the rat onto his sword.

"You have your pistol," she began. "Why didn't you just _shoot_ the panther?"

"Was it not _you_ who said I did not _have_ to kill?" he retorted as he sat with her, holding the rat over the fire and she glared at him as he simply smirked in triumph. "Did I strike a nerve, my dear?"

"I am not your 'dear'," she grumbled.

"If you had looked up a bit higher in that tree you had been hiding in, _my dear_, you would have seen that there was a much smaller panther cub up there with you," Erik explained, turning back to cooking. Christine looked at him in shock but he didn't meet her gaze as he said, "The panther was protecting her cub."

"How did you---?"

"Tracks," he interrupted her question. "I saw the cub climbing down the tree and I heard the mother. I could only assume it ran after you."

Christine stared at him in awe as he sat and roasted the huge rat on his sword. In a way, Erik reminded her of Raoul. The way he was resourceful, intelligent and so determined to find this girl he wouldn't tell her about. Raoul was most likely preparing the _Intrepid_ to find her. She _knew_ he was. He had to be. He loved her, and _nothing_ was going to keep him from coming for her.

"You really believe your beloved Commodore will come for you?" Erik suddenly asked and Christine looked at him in disbelief. It was as if he'd read her mind, and he only stared at her as he waited for an answer.

"Y-Yes," she finally sputtered then continued with a firm voice, "He is coming for me. I _know_ he is."

She looked back at the horizon and Erik scoffed, doing the same and murmured, "Then maybe he's changed.

Christine looked at him in shock, remembering that he somehow knew the people she did, and unable to hold back her curiosity she drew his attention by asking in a breath, "How do you know him? How do you know my father and Madame Giry? How can you possibly know them when you and I have never met until now?"

Erik sighed and shook his head then replied, "If your father didn't mention me then it's best you don't know my connection to them or you."

"How can you say that when you have already decided to keep me prisoner because of Raoul?!" she replied, desperately. "I have a right to know!"

"Christine---"

Another rustle in the bushes cut him off and they turned to the bushes with a start. Christine scooted closer to Erik as he pulled the rat from his sword and stood as he heard slashing noises between rustles. He pulled Christine up to her feet by her arm and pulled her behind him to protect her. The brush parted to reveal a tall, lean man with short, curly black hair and sky blue eyes, his sword in one hand.

"Mr. Stewart?" Erik frowned, wondering if he was seeing things.

"Captain!" John grinned, his face lighting up. "We found you! Thank God!"

"Where is the ship?" Erik asked immediately, sheathing his sword as Christine came out from behind him to stand next to him.

"On the other side of the island, Sir," John replied, sheathing his sword as well.

"Good," Erik nodded and gripped Christine's hand. "Lead the way, Mr. Stewart."

John nodded and the three marched back into the jungle, Christine stumbling behind Erik.

"E-Erik?" she tried and he stopped dead to look at her, making her jump with a start as she almost ran into him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell me how you know---?"

"Later, little one," he whispered, pulling her close to do so. "I'll tell you when we reach the _Phantom Pirate_."

Christine nodded, dumbfounded from the shock of being so close to him. He stared at her intently as she looked back at him with wide eyes, filled with wonder at why he was staring. Realization suddenly hit her as he started leaning toward her, slowly.

"_He's going to kiss you again, Christine!_" she shouted at herself. "_You can't let him! You love Raoul, don't you?!_"

But no matter how much she yelled at herself to move, she stayed still as Erik closed in on her lips. She sighed in defeat as she let her eyes flutter shut and her head lulled back a bit. She sucked in a breath as she felt his lips touch hers and suddenly became very aware that he was holding her.

"Captain?"

Erik and Christine jerked away from each other as if they had burned one another as John called for Erik, wondering why he'd stopped.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" he wondered and Erik grabbed Christine's hand to turn to the direction John was headed.

"Everything is fine!" Erik barked, marching past his first mate, dragging Christine behind him. "To the ship, Mr. Stewart! We have no time to lose!"

"_I was so bloody close!_" Erik thought, angrily. "_So bloody close to kissing her just once more! And she would have __allowed__ it this time!_" He stopped again as John caught up to lead them back to the ship. "_She was going to allow me to..._"

"Erik?" Christine called timidly, jolting him from his thoughts. He looked at her with a start as she frowned in confusion. "Are you well?"

Erik suddenly smiled warmly and kissed the hand he was holding gently, making her stare at him in astonishment.

"Yes, little one," he murmured. "I promise, I'll tell you all about what I know when we reach the ship."

* * *

**A/N: **ooh! arent u on the edge of ur seat?! LOL! reviews?


	7. Long Awaited Past

**A/N:** wow, this one was longer than i thought. ok, warning, Raoul lovers will hate me for this, i'm just saying. anyway, heres the next chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Long Awaited Past**_

Christine paced in Erik's cabin, waiting for him. They had reached the ship and set sail hours ago and he had promised to tell her about his connection to her father, Raoul and Madame Giry. What was taking him so long?! She realized that being a captain of a ship could be challenging but he had found time to keep her from escaping yesterday and it was nightfall now.

She froze when the door suddenly opened and Erik's first mate stepped in holding a bundle in his hands and he said, "The captain will be with you shortly. In the mean time, he told me to give you this."

He held out the bundle in his hands to reveal that it was a dress and Christine looked at it in astonishment for a moment before taking it and saying, "Oh, thank you. What was you name, Sir?"

"Stewart, miss," he nodded and smiled, respectfully. "John Stewart. You can call me John if ye like. Captain will be dining here in a moment, so you'd best hurry and get changed."

"Of course," Christine giggled. "Thank you, John." He smiled and bowed slightly then turned and walked back on deck, closing the door behind him as she thought aloud, "What a charming man."

She turned her back to the door and held the dress up in front of her to get a good look at it. It was a gown made of dark emerald taffeta and had black lace lining the collar that dipped into a slight V-neck and also lined the ends of the elbow length sleeves. She couldn't help but smile. It had been at least two days since she wore something as nice as this. She hurriedly pulled the dress on, stepping into it, pulling it over her chemise and slipping her arms into the sleeves, her back still facing the door. She sucked in a breath when a pair of hands suddenly touched the laces of the bodice and she quickly looked behind her to see who was standing behind her.

"Erik?!" she breathed as he began to tie up her dress. "W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping you with your new dress," Erik replied, casually.

"Th-Thank you," she sputtered, slapping his hands away gently and turning to face him, "but I can help myself."

"Really?" Erik smirked skeptically, crossing his arm over his chest. "Alright, then. I'll let you tie it up yourself."

"Thank you," Christine nodded then reached behind and attempted to lace up her dress.

She did fine for a while as Erik watched her, but when she reached the part of her back that wouldn't let her hands go any higher, and when she reached over her shoulders it wouldn't let her reach any _lower_ she slapped her arms to her sides with a huff and Erik couldn't help but chuckle when she glanced at him. She mumbled something under her breath and Erik leaned a bit closer to hear her, even though he was sure of what it was she was saying.

"What was that?" he asked in mock wonder, and Christine sighed as she glared at him.

"It appears I need some assistance," she muttered a bit louder and Erik leaned out with a nod.

"Are you requesting _my_ assistance?" he wondered, knowing full well that she was. Who else could she be talking about?

"Yes," she snapped through clenched teeth. She said nothing else as she spun around and crossed her arms, her back facing him. Erik chuckled again as he approached her and she stiffened when his hands busied themselves with the laces of her dress.

Those feeling she had had in the jungle came rushing back. The weak knees, the dry mouth, the sweaty palms and _now_ her head was starting to spin. She knew surely that she was attracted to him, but of all the people! A captain of a ship, yes, but a _pirate_?! What would her father have said?! Or Antoinette for that matter?! _She_ knew what they would have said.

"_Christine Daaé, what are you thinking?!_" they would have said.

"_What __are__ you thinking?_" she asked herself. "_Raoul is coming for you, and you are allowing yourself to become attracted to this...this, __pirate__?!_"

"All finished, my dear," Erik whispered into her ear, making her jump then shiver as her eyes became heavy and Erik chuckled, "I should whisper to you more often if I get reactions like _that_ from you."

Christine's eyes shot wide and she quickly stepped away from him then turned around to face him and remind him, "You promised you would tell me---"

"How I know Raoul," Erik cut in with a nod, telling her he remembered, but he stopped and stared at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. He hadn't realized when he had picked the dress that it was an off the shoulder collar. It showed off more of her milky white skin than his mind could handle.

"What is it?" Christine asked, fidgeting slightly as his intense stare.

"Nothing," Erik breathed. "You're just so…beautiful."

Christine felt her face flush and her body tremble. The way he said that…Raoul didn't say it that way. His voice was so thick with emotion; it was as if he actually meant more than what he said.

A knock on the door made them both jump out of their trance.

"What?!" Erik barked at the door, making Christine jump again.

"Your dinner, Captain," John called from the other side and Erik sighed then walked toward Christine and gently ushered her to one side.

"Come in," he called and the doors opened. John led the feast into the cabin as Christine stared in wide eyed hunger at the main dish of roasted pork and it took all her will power not to rush to the table and shove all the food in her mouth. Erik noticed her expression and smirked as he leaned toward her ear

"You're drooling," he murmured out of the corner of his mouth. She jumped and looked at him in shock then looked away to wipe her mouth but found nothing there. Erik couldn't help but chuckle, making Christine glare at him.

"Anything else, Captain?" John asked, catching their attention and Erik shook his head.

"No, Mr. Stewart, that will be all," he replied. John nodded and walked back out on deck as Erik turned to Christine and held his hand to her, murmuring, "Shall we?"

Christine glanced between his face and his hand, continuously. What was happening? He was being a gentleman, not a ruthless pirate captain. What had changed?"

"My dear, as much as I enjoy you staring at me, I'm starving," he murmured, jolting Christine from her thoughts and she looked at him. "I'm sure _you_ are as well?"

He gently grasped her hand as she still stared at him in shock and wonder. He led her to one end of the table and let go of her hand to pull out the chair. She still stared at him as she took her seat and he shoved the chair closer to the table, making her jump out of her trance.

"Dig in, lovely," he whispered into her ear, making her jump and stare at him again as he strode to the other end of the table. "And don't bother trying to be proper. Take what you like and eat."

He sat and scooted closer to the table then began serving himself. Christine shook away her shock and turned her gaze to the food. She felt and heard her stomach rumble and her mouth began to water as she began tearing pieces out of the pork. Erik only chuckled as she served herself then shoved the food into her mouth. It barely spent five seconds on the plate. Erik served himself and began eating as well, with more control than Christine. _She_ had gone longer without eating.

After a few moments of stuffing her face with pork, wine and bread, Christine stopped long enough to wipe her mouth with her napkin and looked up at Erik as he still ate. She shifted in her seat, placing her napkin in her lap, as she had forgotten to when she started eating, then began to eat properly with her fork as she glanced at him.

"Erik?" she called, timidly and he looked at her. "Will you tell me how you happen to know my father, governess and…childhood friend, now?"

It was easier to be proper for her, now that she had some food in her stomach. She could reason things out and word things tactfully, which made Erik chuckle as he wiped his mouth instead of answering. Christine stared at him expectantly as he only stared back at her with a small smirk and still didn't answer. Finally, he stood and walked toward her to stand next to her and held a hand out for her to take.

"Why don't we get some ocean air, little one?" he smiled, warmly. This made Christine stare at him in disbelief and confusion. He was being too nice. Too…gentlemanly for a pirate. She hesitantly placed her hand in his and he helped her stand to lead her to the door, smiling at her the whole way. Christine could only frown in response to his manner as he opened the doors leading to the deck.

"Something wrong, Captain?" one of the men asked.

"Carry on, men," Erik nearly barked, making Christine jump, but he only led her toward the helm, his expression now one of stone as he neared John at the helm.

"Sir?" he frowned. "Is something---?" Erik cut him short when he held a hand up as he stood in front of him, Christine at his side.

"That'll be all, Mr. Stewart," he said, fluidly. "I'll take the helm from here."

John frowned in confusion as he glanced between his captain and Christine but nodded and walked off to attend to something else. Erik turned back to Christine and smiled warmly again as he gently pulled her in front of the helm. She stared at him, still confused. He could switch from one mood to another so easily, and in a way she envied him slightly for that.

Christine suddenly found herself at the helm, facing ahead as Erik lifted her hands from behind and gently placed them on the wheel. She jumped, looking around herself then looking up at Erik as he stood directly behind her but he only stared ahead.

"I adore nights like these," he murmured in an awed tone that Christine did not fail to notice. She looked ahead to the sea to know what he meant.

The moon shone a luminescent white glow onto the surface of the ocean which looked like a sea of black ink with shreds of paper floating on its surface from the reflection of the moon. The horizon seemed to disappear as the black of the sky melded with the black of the sea. The only way you could be sure you looking at the sky were the twinkling stars that dotted it like freckles on a child's cheeks. Yes, she could see why he _adored_ these nights so clear that you could see almost everything. Beautiful would not be enough to describe it.

"I see why," she voiced, breathlessly. "It's breath-taking." She let out a contented sigh and impulsively leaned back onto Erik's chest, making him stiffen, but she didn't notice as she continued, "It's like a painting. It's as if God chose a black canvas to create his masterpiece."

Erik frowned in awe and looked at the top of her head but she didn't move. It was no secret that Captain Erik Destler had always preferred night of day; darkness over light, but he'd never met anyone who could describe it in such a way that made it…heavenly. He agreed with Christine's poetic view wholeheartedly, but her simple opinion had planted a seed in his mind. He knew she wouldn't like being with him, but he had hoped she would grow to, at least, like it. Now, it was a prayer and a wish that she would. He wanted her to like it here. He wanted her to like _him_.

"_You __must__ tell her_," he reminded himself. "_You promised_."

He rolled his shoulders a bit to relax then placed his hands gently over Christine's as they still sat on the helm. She stood tall, no longer leaning on him, and Erik stepped a touch closer.

"I brought you here," he began, "to tell you of my connection to the ones you know and love, as I did as well."

Christine said nothing as a frown appeared for a split second over her brow then disappeared with her anticipation. He was _finally_ going to tell her!

"When I was a young lad," he continued, "my parents were taken from me. I was ten years old, if I recall correctly. It was bad enough that we had been poor to begin with, but now I was a homeless orphan, stealing food; hiding under whatever I could to shelter myself from the night.

"One day, I was being chased by an officer for a piece of fruit so I wouldn't go hungry. I stumbled and almost found myself at the mercy of him when a man in nobleman's clothes came out of nowhere and stopped him, reprimanding him for going after a starving child. The man's name was Gustave Daaé."

"Father," Christine breathed, but she didn't turn to look at him. She wanted to take everything ha was telling her in without distraction. "Continue, please."

"The officer walked away and your father helped me to my feet," Erik resumed. "He brushed some dirt from my clothes and tousled my hair a bit, asking where I lived. I told him I had no home and without any begging on my part, he took me to his home. That's when I met your mother and Antoinette.

"Antoinette told him she would care for me, so I became her adopted son. At that time, Antoinette lived with her husband until he died when I was a bit younger than you are now, but by then I was an officer myself. We would visit your parents often, of course, and I became very close to all of three of them.

"When I came of age, I joined the navy where I met Raoul. We became close as well. Almost the best of friends…"

"Almost?" Christine echoed when Erik trailed off. She was listening so intently and jumped when he slowly turned her to face him. His sea-green eyes stared at her intently and she swallowed to moisten her suddenly dry mouth.

"Everything I am telling you is the truth, Christine," he murmured urgently as he held her arms. "It is _all_ truth. I could never lie to you, or _anyone_ about this." He pointed at his mask as he said, "I never used to wear this. I never had a reason to, until that day."

"What day?" Christine wondered with a frown. "What happened?"

Erik sighed, tiredly then continued, "We had both been given our orders. I was assigned to an ammunitions supply ship headed for one of the other ports nearby, Raoul had been placed on a trading ship headed for another port. Our commanding officer had a choice between us who was to be placed where. Because I was more dependable, resourceful, and a better shot, he chose to put me with the ammunition supply. He told us _both_ why he had done what he had. Still, Raoul had been upset when we received our orders.

"To this day I'm not sure how he did it, but Raoul somehow got onto the same ship _I_ was on, determined to prove that could be just as good, if not better, than I. I had spotted him below, where the supplies were being stored and asked him what he was doing there. Before he could answer, a cannonball flew through the ship and rocked it violently. We were attacked by pirates."

Christine's eyes widened and Erik had to hold back chuckling at the irony. His ship had been attacked by pirates and now he _was_ one.

"A fire broke out where we were," he continued. "The men were running around, panicking and screaming above. We couldn't get to them because the first cannon ball had caused a beam to fall and block the entrance. We both tried with all of our strength to move that beam, but it was wedged somehow and we couldn't move it. Then it caught fire.

"We should have died because of where we were, but we had both taken the few barrels of water for the crew's use and wet the gunpowder before the fire got too close. We suddenly heard shouting from above and the ceiling caved in on us. I was pinned beneath another beam but Raoul was capable of movement. One of the men threw down a rope when they saw Raoul and he didn't hesitate to start climbing it. I called to him for help but he merely stopped on the rope, stared at me as I pleaded and begged that he help me, and continued climbing up the rope. I called out for him again but he had disappeared. A piece of flaming wood came down on my face, scarring me forever.

"I somehow managed to collect my strength and pushed the beam off of me then climbed up the rope myself and jumped overboard before the ship exploded. We hadn't left port but an hour before the attack so I made my way to the harbor by swimming as fast as I could. The pirates had pillaged the town then left, and by the time I got to your father's house, Raoul had been there and told them that I was in league with the pirates, and that I had set the whole thing up.

"Your father believed it. Your mother believed it, and as a result, I turned to piracy. Your eyes glow with disbelief, Christine, but I swear to you, I speak only the truth."

He had seen disbelief grow in her eyes with every word he spoke of Raoul and he wished he could say something like, "I _am_ lying, you gullible, little beauty!" but wishing the truth was a lie was useless at this point.

"No," Christine breathed, tears forming in her eyes. "It _can't_ be true. Raoul would _never_ so something so cruel! He wouldn't---!"

"I wish it wasn't so, Christine," Erik said, sincerely.

"You made it up!" she insisted. "Raoul isn't capable of such cold-hearted---! He would _die_ before he did something so horrible!"

Christine shoved Erik away and backed up toward the stairs. She had grown up with Raoul, known him her whole life. He had always been kind, courteous, a gentleman in every way, and this _pirate_ was accusing him of such cruelty as leaving a man for dead?! It was absurd! It was all a lie!

She turned and hurried down the stairs and toward Erik's cabin, tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't believe it, but as she ran into the cabin and slammed the doors shut behind her, a part of her was believing every word Erik had said.

* * *

Erik sighed in exhaustion as he calmly stepped down the stairs and toward his cabin. He knew she wouldn't take it well. If she loved Raoul, she wouldn't believe a word that came from Erik's mouth. Why would she believe him even if she _didn't_ love Raoul? Erik was a _pirate_. She wouldn't believe him if he had gold rings on every finger and silver dripping from his neck. He leaned sideways on his door and tapped the wood with the back of his hand.

"Christine," he called, gently. "I know this is hard for you to believe, but while I can appreciate your anger for me, I _must_ go into my cabin at some point. I'm coming in now."

Erik pushed off of the door and turned the knob to open the door and walk in. He closed the door behind him and saw Christine sitting at the table where she had been before, staring into space. He slowly approached her and stood next to her for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move and he was glad she didn't because her skin was so soft, he could have held his hand there forever.

"Christine?" he murmured, kneeling next to her and looking at her, his hand never leaving her shoulder. "Christine, say _something_."

Christine turned her bloodshot, tear-filled gaze to him and he couldn't resist reaching out a hand and wiping her tears from her cheeks with his fingers. They stared at each other for another moment before he stroked his finger over her cheek, taking in her features. Her red nose and swollen lips, coup[led with rosy, flushed cheeks. Even crying she was beautiful.

"Raoul really did that, didn't he?" she asked in a small, raw voice, breaking through Erik's trance.

"Yes," he sighed in sorrow. "He did."

Christine sighed hopelessly ten reached a hand toward Erik's face. Toward his mask.

"That's why you wear this," she shuddered, and Erik quickly but gently grasped her hand to keep her from touching his mask.

"I've never shown anyone my face," he said. "It's too hideous for anyone's eyes. Especially eyes as beautiful as _yours_, little one."

Christine's flushed a bit more and she suddenly realized he was holding her hand. She tried pulling it away but he held it a bit tighter. She looked at him and their eyes locked, making her freeze. His eyes scanned over her face before meeting hers again and she felt a chill run through her body. She shivered and a second later, she was on her feet with Erik's arms around her.

"E-Erik!" she gasped in surprise. "What are you---?!"

"You shivered," he observed. "I can't have you catching your death of cold." He pulled her a bit closer and asked, "Warmer?"

"Y-Yes, thank you," Christine nodded and tried to pull away but Erik held her still as he held her gaze as well. Her heart pounded in her chest as her breathing quickened in either panic or excitement, she couldn't tell which. Her gaze suddenly fell to his lips and suddenly they were back in the jungle on that deserted island.

"_If he's going to kiss me, he had better do it soon before I faint!_" she thought and she suddenly saw him lean his face toward hers and almost let out a sigh. She closed her eyes, sliding her hands to his chest unconsciously and she caught her breath when she felt his lips brush against hers, ever so slightly. She closed in a bit more, his soft lips pressing harder but gently against her own mouth. They were cool compared to her hot, swollen lips, but she welcomed the contrast.

They were suddenly melded together in a passionate kiss as Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck to pull him closer, his arms around her and holding her tightly. His tongue instantly delved into her mouth and to the surprise of both of them, she moaned in approval, pulling him closer. Neither one of them could believe she was enjoying it as much as she was, but neither, least of all Erik, stopped to question it. _He_ was enjoying her mouth far too much to pull away and when they finally did, he had to resist the urge to groan in disappointment.

Christine stared at him, breathing heavily, waiting for him to react the way she _thought_ he would: Take her to bed. The thought had crossed her mind briefly before she had kissed, but only briefly, and she didn't welcome it, but she wouldn't resist it either. She knew she had taken the chance when she kissed him that he might take her.

Erik saw it in her eyes that she knew the chance she had taken by kissing him, and to his surprise he didn't want to take it himself. Not _yet_, was his thought. If he were to bed her, he wanted _her_ to want it too.

"Good night, Christine," he murmured and let go of her to walk out on deck as she frowned at his back disbelief. She couldn't help what she did next.

"Erik," she called, taking a step toward him as he stopped but didn't face her. "I think I can guess the answer to this question, but I shall ask it in any case." She started walking toward him as he turned to face her and she stopped in front of him. "This woman you are trying to find; is she…your…lover?"

Erik couldn't hide his shock when her question hit his ears. The first question that came to _his_ mind was: Why did she care? He assumed this was curiosity, but as he stared wide eyes at her expectant gaze, he saw something else: Hope. Hope? Hope for what? That he would say no?

"_One question at a time, Destler_," he thought to himself. "_Right now, that one question is __hers_."

"No," he replied flatly, his shock gone. "She _is_ important to me, Christine. That is all you need know right now."

He smiled slightly then turned and walked out on deck, closing the door behind him. Christine couldn't help herself when she sighed in relief. She _wasn't_ his lover.

* * *

**A/N: **ok, i no, i made Raoul the bad guy and a jerk, so i'm not gonna be surprised if i get hate reviews. anyway, i know Raoul and Christine are supposed to be the same age, but i totally messed with it. ok, other than that, how'd u like it? reviews?


	8. What Freedom is

**A/N:** and!...the next chapter. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: What Freedom is…**_

Raoul slammed his fists on his desk, causing everything to rattle and the Captain, Daniel Conrad, to jump as he stood in front of him.

"They could be _anywhere_!" Raoul growled staring at the maps on his desk. "We've been sailing in the direction the townsfolk _said_ the ship went for _two_ days, and _still_ we have _NOTHING_!" He slammed his fists down on the desk again. "Not even a sighting! The _Intrepid_ is much faster than his piece of driftwood he calls a ship!"

"Perhaps, if we knew _where_ he would make port, we would find him?" Daniel suggested, gently.

"Impossible!" Raoul protested, throwing his arms up and beginning to pace behind his desk. "Even _he_ doesn't know where he's going! The person he's looking for could be anywhere from Singapore to Australia!" A knock on the door to his cabin didn't stop his pacing as he barked, "Enter!"

Daniel didn't even turn to see one of sailors walk in, salute Raoul and call, "Commodore?" Raoul his gaze at him and he continued, "Sir, we're coming up on an island."

"_Which_ island, sailor?" Daniel asked irritably, taking a liberty of ordering the men in the Commodore's presence.

"We can't find it on the maps, Sir," the sailor replied. "But there was some recent activity there."

"How can you tell?" Raoul asked in wide-eyed wonder as he stopped pacing and placed his on the desk and Daniel finally turned to the door.

"Through the spyglass, on the beach I saw the ruins of a fire and the jungle looks tromped through," the sailor replied.

"Brilliant spyglass if you can see all that from here," Daniel muttered as Raoul ignored him and walked toward the door.

"We'll stop there," he ordered then turned to Daniel. "Captain, we're stopping to investigate this island. We shall see who was there."

* * *

Christine yawned and stretched as she awoke from sleep, but didn't open her eyes. She turned onto her side in the bed of the tiny inner cabin and snuggled deeper into the pillow. Her finally fluttered open, but she only found that she was still immersed in darkness. As she slowly opened her eyes, she a saw a shaft of sunlight from the bottom of the door leading to the captain's cabin.

"_Morning already?_" she thought, not feeling like she got enough sleep. She slid from the bed and opened the door to peek outside. She was suddenly hit with blinding light coming from the windows in Erik's cabin and she groaned in protest, rubbing her eyes.

She jumped when she heard snoring and looked under one of the huge windows to see Erik still sleeping. Christine stifled a giggled as she noticed his mouth handing open and one arm over his eyes. She tip-toed to the door of the cabin, deciding to get some fresh air then carefully and quietly she opened the door and peeked out to see Erik's men bustling about their chores. She slipped from the room and shut the door quietly.

"Good morning, miss," John called from the helm as she stepped farther onto the deck and she jumped with a start and whirled around to look up at him.

"Oh!" she chirped. "Good morning, John."

She strolled to the port side railing as John handed the helm off to one the sailors. As he stepped down from the forecastle, he noticed some of the men eyeing Christine and though she didn't notice, he knew his captain wouldn't be pleased with it. John glared at some of them menacingly, his sky blue eyes into their own until they looked away and he stood next to Christine.

"The captain told me that if you were ever without him that _I_ should act as an escort," he explained, noticing her look of confusion directed at him.

"I see," she nodded. "I thank you."

"'Tis my honor, miss," John smiled, bowing slightly in jest, making Christine giggle.

"You are a charming man, John," she complimented.

"Why, thank you, little lass," John smiled.

"Which begs the question: How did you and up becoming a pirate?" she went on. The question had been on her mind ever since last night. Such a charming young man shouldn't have been a pirate! He seemed more like a nobleman, perhaps even a lord.

"That's a simple answer, lass," John grinned and held up a hand up to rub his fingers together as he continued, "Money."

"I see," Christine nodded in understanding but slight disappointment and looking to the sea. "Every man has his price."

"Money…and freedom," he murmured, looking to the sea as well and Christine looked back at him with a frown.

"Freedom?" she echoed, making him look back at her as well. "How 'free' can one be, running from the navy and East India Trading Company all the time?"

John sighed and shook his head in hopelessness then suddenly looked at her with shining eyes.

"Come with me," he entreated, taking her wrist and pulling her toward the bow. She glanced back at the door to Erik's cabin, hoping he wouldn't be in a foul mood at finding her gone.

John led her all the way to the front of ship, where the bowspirt stood out in front of them. He grabbed a rope and with a hop and a skip, he was balancing on the base of the spirt, one hand on the rope and one entreating Christine to take it.

"I won't let you fall," he promised and Christine realized what he was asking.

"Oh, no!" she chuckled, shaking her head and backing away. "No thank you. I can see everything fine from here."

"It's either this, or I take you up on one of those yardarms," John smirked, obviously bluffing. He wouldn't even _think_ of doing that for Christine's safety and _his_. If Erik found them he would have a fit.

"Why must we leave the deck at all?" Christine wondered, honestly.

"I swear, lass, you won't regret it," he urged in a soothing tone.

Christine started wringing her hands and looking around as if she were about to do something illegal. She looked at John's hand, still waiting for her to take it then she looked at John. Erik would have a fit anyway if he knew his first mate was doing this, she was sure, but she had a feeling John wouldn't put her in danger. After all, that would mean he would be in trouble or worse.

She held her hand to his and cautiously took it, making him smile. He helped her step onto the bowspirt and she grabbed the rope he held onto to balance herself, quickly. John let her stand in front of him as she clutched onto the rope with both hands and they both stood silently. John wanted her to take in the view herself before explaining anything.

Christine stared at the horizon, unhindered, and watched the waves roll over each other as the wind blew ocean spray into her face, the scent of salt water filling her senses. The wind caressed her silky curls of chocolate hair and almost blew it into John's face.

"This is freedom, lass," John finally whispered, but Christine didn't look at him. "To sail through open water, toward the horizon. _Beyond_ the horizon. No laws to follow, save the Pirate code, and tied to no government or company. Free to do what we want. Free to go where we want. Free to be with whomever we wish. That's why _I_ became a pirate; for _this_."

"And the captain?" Christine wondered, still enthralled with the sea. "He became a pirate for the same thing? Freedom?"

"Captain has his own reasons," John shrugged. "Mostly he did it because he _had_ to. He had to find _her_."

"_Ah, yes_," Christine thought. "_Her__ again. I can't seem to escape her. Whoever she is._"

"Who is she?" Christine asked, hoping she could get an answer from him.

"If the captain hasn't told you, then _I_ have no business saying," he replied, much to Christine's disappointment.

"_I should have foreseen he would say that_," she sighed in her thoughts.

"Mr. Stewart!"

Christine jumped when she heard Erik nearly scream for his first mate and John only sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Coming, Captain," he called back over his shoulder and holding Christine's hand to steady her across the spirt, they hurried back toward the stern. Erik stomped across the deck from his cabin toward John, an angry fire in his sea green eyes.

"Yes, Captain?" John asked, calmly.

"Where is---?!" Erik cut himself short when Christine caught up with John's pace then finished in a normal tone, "…Christine?" His surprise turned to irritation as he asked her, "Why did you leave the cabin?!"

"I wanted fresh air!" Christine snapped back. "I've been cooped up in your cabin since I was _brought_ here!"

"No need to worry, Captain," John chimed in. "I looked after her the moment she set foot on deck."

"Oh, yes," Christine confirmed with a nod, wrapping her arms around one of his and smiling. "He was showing me the wonderful view one can enjoy from standing on the bowspirt."

"Bowspirt?" Erik echoed though clenched teeth at John who looked everywhere else except at his captain. Christine caught Erik's obvious anger and feeling guilty that she had said anything, decided to help John out the trouble she had gotten him into.

"Of course, he really had no choice," she lied. "I practically _dragged_ him onto it with me. I told him it was either the bowspirt of the yardarms." Erik and John both looked at Christine in disbelief, but she only held her head high and smiled at Erik then touched her stomach and reported, "I'm famished! I take it I shall be having breakfast with _you_, Captain?"

Erik said nothing, still in shock, and John didn't make a move or sound either. Christine glanced between them and shrugged, then strolled toward the cabin as the two men followed her with their eyes. As soon as she disappeared their trance melted and Erik turned to John again.

"Have two plates sent to my cabin," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," John nodded, but caught Erik again before he turned to go into his cabin. "Sir?"

Erik stopped and turned to John who looked around suspiciously as he stepped close to his captain to whisper, "Bouquet is missing, Sir. I, personally, have checked stem to stern of this ship and he's not anywhere to be found."

Erik looked at John incredulously then sighed and ran a hand through his mussed, bed head hair and asked, "When do you suppose he jumped ship?"

"The only place we stopped was that island you and the lass were on," John replied. The realization hit them both as John had said it and they looked at each other with wide eyes as John breathed, "You don't think…?"

"Mr. Stewart, I would greatly appreciate it if you coaxed a bit more wind from these sails," Erik ordered, firmly.

"Aye, aye, Captain," John nodded then ran off, barking orders to brace this and tighten that as Erik turned to man the helm.

"_That damned Joseph Bouquet!_" he cursed silently. "_Some bosun __he__ turned out to be. Treacherous blackguard! He'll probably bring the whole navy, along with the East India Trading Company on us for sure!_"

He pulled a silver pocket watch from his coat pocket and opened it. The watch itself had stopped ticking long ago, but his reason for keeping it was the picture beside the face of the clock. The color long since faded, no one who didn't know the woman could tell she had long ebony hair and piercing turquoise blue eyes.

"Please, stay strong," he murmured to the picture. "I'm coming as fast as I can. I promise, Krystal, I _will_ find you."

* * *

Raoul stood at the bow of the long boat as Daniel and two other sailors sat in the boat and rowed to the shore of the small island, the _Intrepid_ anchored fifty leagues offshore. The boat slid onto the sand and Raoul jumped onto the beach, his hand on his sword, which he now drew.

"Daniel, with me," he commanded. "You two, search the beach. Take whoever you find _alive_ for questioning."

The two sailors nodded and began down the beach as Daniel drew his own sword and came up next to Raoul to ask, "Where shall we start, Sir?"

Raoul pointed his sword at the jungle and simply replied, "There."

He marched toward the brush, Daniel trailing behind. Raoul stopped as he reached the brush and knelt down to gaze at the leaves and trampled branches.

"What is it, Commodore?" Daniel asked, standing with him.

"There were people here," Raoul replied, not looked at the Captain. "From these tracks, three." He looked back at the burned out fire they had passed then the sand and back to where he was kneeling. "A woman…" He looked around again. "…and two men."

"Do you think it was Miss Daaé?" Daniel asked as Raoul stood.

"If it was, I shall be _very_ put out if they harmed her," Raoul answered. He stepped further into the jungle then stopped after another several paces at a tree and touched it as he examined it.

"Commodore?"

Raoul said nothing as he looked into the tree then down at the broken limbs at its base. Tracks. Inhuman tracks littered the mud and leaves.

"Panthers," he murmured, picking at some shallow claw marks in the bark of the tree. "She must have tried to escape and fell from this tree…" He looked at the ground. "…and she was chased by a panther protecting her cub."

"Commodore," Daniel called, warningly. Raoul looked in the same direction his Captain was to see said panther and cub, staring at them. As he looked at the panther, he noticed it was missing an ear. It had been cut clean off.

"He…saved her?" Raoul breathed and the cat walked away, her cub trailing behind as Raoul looked back to the tree. He noticed more trampled brush behind the tree and a speck of white in the distance. This made Raoul run toward it with Daniel at his heels. He stopped when he realized the white speck was a scrap of material. He knelt down and pulled it from the branch it was stuck to and examined it.

"Commordore!"

Raoul turned to see his two sailors dragging another man with them. He stood as Daniel walked toward the sailors to question the man.

"Who are you?!" he barked.

"Joseph Bouquet, Sir," the men replied, quickly. "I jumped ship from the _Phantom Pirate_."

Daniel looked back at Raoul for guidance who marched toward the man and growled into the man's face, "Where did she go?! North, south, east or west?! Those are your choices! Be accurate or I'll cut out your tongue!"

"Last I saw her sail Southwest, Sir!" Bouquet reported, just as quick, then added, "If it's the lass you're looking for, she's safe! Captain won't even let his _men_ touch her, let alone hisself!"

Raoul stared at Bouquet in shack then turned to think and whispered to himself, "He must know who she is." He turned back to Bouquet and asked, "What has she said of her father?"

"She thinks he's dead," Bouquet informed. "I remember because she was screaming about it while having her tantrums. That and she kept screaming about marrying a Commodore."

Raoul fought to keep his face from bursting into a grin at that news. Marrying the Commodore. So she had accepted him, perhaps a belated answer, but it is an answer nonetheless.

"Commodore?" Daniel called gently, breaking Raoul from his trance. "What shall we do with him?"

Raoul looked at Bouquet as the man glanced between all the officers and the Commodore thought for a moment then turned to Daniel with an emotionless face. He gave a quick nod that Daniel understood and walked back toward the beach. He heard the pirate cry out then choke in pain. There was a thud and his men followed behind Daniel as he led them to Raoul.

"It is done, Sir," Daniel reported.

"We head southwest," Raoul ordered, clutching the piece of material he knew to be from Christine's chemise in his hand and added, "for my bride."

* * *

**A/N:** *dark cliffhanger theme* ah, the misunderstandings, the secrets, the treachery...all this needs is an appearance from Jack Sparrow and this would be a rockin fic! although, this is strictly Phantom so that won't happen. sorry all you Jack Sparrow fans. but don't worry, i disappointed myself with that lil comment cuz i like him too. *pouts* ok! enough randomness...i figured i should put Joseph Bouquet in here, just cuz nobody ever really uses him...at least not in the fics i've read. you'll notice he didn't last very long. FUN FACT! the guy that played Bouquet in the Phantom movie was also the guy that played Gibbs in Pirates. HOW PERFECT IS THAT?! reviews?


	9. Who is She?

**A/N:** and you're all saying...FINALLY! next chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Who is She?**_

Christine stood at the starboard side of the _Phantom Pirate_ watching the sun set on another, rather uneventful day. All she really did, with the exception of her adventure on the bowspirt, was eat and sit in the cabin, contemplating who this girl was that Erik was looking for. He told her himself that this girl wasn't his lover, but then why was he so intent on finding her? A relative? An _old_ lover? Who was she? Who was she?

She jumped when she felt a pair hands next to hers on the railing and body behind her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Erik whispered into her ear and she looked at him to see him smiling at her. She shrugged him away gently as she looked back at the sea and he lowered his arms to back away from her with a chuckle.

"It is…beautiful, yes," she agreed as he leaned back next to her on the railing. "I would _never_ see a sunset like this on Port Monarch. I can see why you linger here when sunset arrives."

"You noticed?" Erik smirked, leaning a little closer to her. "Have you been _watching_ me?"

"No," she replied, but her cheeks burst into flames when she glanced at him. "I only noticed it."

"If that's your defense…" Erik shrugged, skeptically then turned to look to sea. Silence reigned their space as they watched the water and sky before Christine could in hold her curiosity no longer.

"Erik?" she called, turning to him fully.

"Yes, Christine?" he replied, gently but still stared at the sunset.

"Will you _ever_ tell me who it is we're looking for?" she asked, playfully. Erik looked at her in surprise but she only smiled sweetly, waiting for an answer. He sighed and looked back out to sea.

"That would be another long and tiring story," he replied, solemnly. Chrstine's smile dropped and she stepped a bit closer to him until their arms touched as she, too, leaned on the railing.

"We have time," she murmured. "It's not as though I'm going anywhere."

Erik looked down at her in surprise as she gave a small smile. He hadn't seen her all day, not this close and almost completely alone. With the light fading, some of the men had nothing more to do so they went to sleep, but Erik and John were awake to keep the _Phantom Pirate_ on course. Now, here he was, alone with the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and she was asking about one of his most precious possessions he'd lost long ago, and set sail to find. He sighed again in defeat. He lost his will with her and knew it should not have been that way, but it was.

"Perhaps _this_ conversation should take place in my cabin?" he proposed and stood tall to offer his hand.

Christine gazed at it for a moment then took it. As she touched his hand, a jolt of…some foreign emotion ran from her hand all the way up her arm. It made her heart skip a beat which made her breath catch in her throat. Erik gently wrapped his fingers around her hand and pulled her toward her. She stepped closer as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lead her to his cabin.

"Call me at once if you see _anything_, John!" he called to his first mate at the helm.

"Aye, Captain," John called back with a nod as Erik and Christine went into the captain's cabin. Once inside, Christine hustled from his embrace to stand next to the table as Erik closed the door and leaned back against it. She turned to face him, waiting for him to begin his story.

"I told you how father rescued me," Erik remembered and Christine only nodded. He continued as he slowly walked toward her, hands behind his back.

"After he said he would take me to his home, I took him to an alleyway where I had planned to sleep that night under an abandoned cart. I had something to show him. Under the cart was a half starved little girl, five years younger then myself. Five years old, dirty, cold, hungry and frightened.

"You father took pity on _her_ as well and took her into his home. She lived with Antoinette, her husband and I."

Erik had been standing next to her, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms and whisper the story into her ear. Now he was only staring at her for a moment, taking in her features.

"Go on," she murmured, turning her head to look at him, startling him from his fantasies and he resumed the story.

"Well, when the pirates raided Port Monarch, the day Raoul betrayed me, I found that she had been…kidnapped by the pirates that had been raided."

Christine gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, gently covering it then placing them on her heart as she breathed, "How awful." She frowned and looked back to Erik as she said, "But, you still haven't answered my question: Who is she to you?"

"Ah, yes. Here…" Erik sighed and turned completely to her as she faced him completely as well and he dug into his jacket pocket to pull out his silver pocket watch then handed it.

"Open it," he whispered, placing it in her hands and folding her fingers over it then turned away to pace.

His nerves and the sudden urge to kiss her he'd developed were becoming too much for him. He _had_ to pace. Christine frowned at his behavior for a moment but quickly turned her attention to the watch. She turned it over her hands, the candlelight gently illuminating the silver. It was a simple watch much like the one her father used to carry.

"Your father gave that to me before I went off to become an officer," Erik explained and she looked at him with wide eyes as he stopped to look at her and nodded, "Open it."

Christine nodded and looked back at the watch. She flipped it open and looked at the picture. She couldn't tell the color of the eyes of hair, but the features were clear. In fact, she reminded her a bit of---

She gasped and looked at Erik who only nodded then stepping toward, took her hands and his watch in his as he replied, "Yes, Christine. Her name is Krystal and she's twenty-seven. She is my sister."

Christine blinked a few times, her man a blank. She tried tackling one thought at a time. The first being, why hadn't he just told her in the first? Why all the secrecy?

"Raoul scarred me in more ways than one," Erik suddenly said, as if he'd read her thoughts. She gazed at him as he kept his hands on hers and his eyes on their hands. "I didn't tell you right away because, as I trusted Raoul, he betrayed me. I wanted to be sure you wouldn't do the same."

"With all due respect," Christine murmured, making him look at her, "how do you know I'll not betray you now?"

Erik scoffed, turning his gaze back their hands and ran his thumb over her fingers. He slid his watch from her hands with one hand and put it back in his pocket, while the other hand held one of hers.

"Because," he sighed, "you are incapable of being cruel. I can see only kindness and compassion when I look into your eyes." Christine's eyes widened as she looked at him in disbelief and he looked up at her again with sincere warmth in his eyes as he continued, "It would tear you apart to be cruel to _anyone_, even a pirate such as myself."

Christine swallowed, trying to keep herself from trembling, from his intense stare, at bay. She asked, "So, you trust me?"

"Yes," Erik breathed and Christine realized he was stepping closer, her hand still in his and they kept each other's gaze.

"Why?" she wondered, breathlessly.

"Because, you are Gustave Daaé's daughter," he replied, simply. "Because you lied to protect John from a tongue lashing about taking you on the bowspirt this morning." Christine shifted in embarrassment at being caught in her lie and Erik only chuckled when she lowered her gaze and he brought a hand up to tug at her chin gently to bring her gaze back to his as he smiled, "Because, Christine, you are a trustworthy person."

"No, I am not," she blurted, making him frown. "I never gave Raoul an answer when he proposed to me, and when I was…'brought' here, I suddenly decided to accept him, and now…"

She trailed off, ashamed of herself as she looked away from him.

"And now?" Erik urged and trying to catch her gaze again.

She looked at him, her brown eyes starting to tear in shame and she confessed, shakily, "Now…Now I'm not sure how I feel about him."

Erik sighed with a smirk and couldn't fight his urges anymore. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest as his other arm slid around her waist, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"W-What are you---?!"

"That's not being untrustworthy, my dear," he murmured. "That's…indecisiveness."

"Is that any better?" Christine wondered, cautiously laying her cheek on his chest, her arms around him and placing her hands on his back, making him smile and close his eyes to savor her touch.

"You may be fickle, but what woman is not?" he chuckled.

"I do not see the humor in this!" she snapped, jerking her head up to look at him and trying to push away from him, but he held her fast. "I'll not play with his heart, no matter what he's done to you!" She froze again and looked at him as he looked down at her emotionlessly and she sputtered, "I…I-I only mean that---"

"I know what you mean," he cut in, letting his arms fall from around her to hang at his sides. "You care about him that much, do you?"

Christine frowned at his tone and sudden change in behavior. There was no emotion, that she could tell, in his voice. It there was, he was masking it very well. And his face was suddenly like stone, no expression whatsoever.

"I've known him since I was small," she finally replied. "I care for him, to be sure. As to how deep that feeling runs…I cannot be sure."

"Obviously you have feelings for him if you had decided to accept his proposal of marriage---"

"I said that to frighten you into taking me back to my home!" Christine cried, tears welling in her eyes again. "Apparently, it didn't work!" She crossed her arms in a huff as Erik stared at her in surprise. She looked at him and threw her arms up as she cried, "What do you care about my feelings for him in any case?! That's _my_ business, not yours! Am I not allowed privacy anymore?!"

This enraged Erik and he marched toward her until she backed into the table and he pinned her between it and him. He slammed his hands down on the table on either side of her, trapping her from escape and staring at her with a fire dancing in his sea green orbs.

"I _care_ because of what he did to me," he growled. "He _betrayed_ me, and if I can help it, I'll keep him from betraying others. _That's_ why I decided to keep you here, and _that's_ why I care."

Christine gazed into his eyes, not allowing herself to show fear or even let him frighten her, truly. She noticed he was holding something back. He had something else he wanted to tell her, another reason as to why he cared about her feelings for Raoul, but there was also a conflict between whether or not to tell her.

"Tell me," she decided for him in a breathless whisper and Erik's anger instantly disappeared to be replaced with shocked confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"You're holding something back," she explained. "Whatever it is, tell me."

Erik gazed at her in disbelief. Could she see through him _that_ easily? He knew she was clever and insightful, but it was as if he was transparent in front of her.

"Tell me," she whispered again. "Why do you care so much about my feelings for Raoul?"

"Because…" he finally breathed. "Because they may conflict with…_my_ developing feelings for _you_."

* * *

**A/N:** predictable? maybe just a touch. total cliffhanger? oh yes. LOL. reviews?


	10. Another Mysterious Captain

**A/N:** wow, this took forever. Next chappie!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Another Mysterious Captain**_

"W-What?!" Christine sputtered, not looking from Erik's serious gaze. "Y-You have feelings for me?!"

"I'm certain," he murmured, inching close. "I knew I shouldn't have kissed you, _or_ gotten to know you. Familiarity can only cause feelings of attraction and…other emotions."

"Is that so bad?" Christine wondered, surprising herself with the way that sounded coming from her.

"For anyone around me, yes," he replied, ignoring his own surprise at her question and he smirked, "But it seems I couldn't myself."

"E-Erik…" she tried when he pressed her against the table. She tried to sit up on table to get away from him but he was too close to allow her to move.

"And the way you described the scenery last night," he continued, cupping her face in his hand, making her freeze. "It was as though you were describing my soul."

"Erik, please," Christine begged, casting her eyes away and feeling her heart pound in her chest at how close he was.

"You are not engaged, Christine," he reminded her, making her shoot her eyes to his. "And do not tell me you didn't enjoy the kiss we shared last night. You did, and I did as well. That's why I stopped before I went too far. I didn't want to take it any further unless you have feelings for me."

Christine's eyes widened in shock and he gave a small smile, taking her hands as he continued, "I know it's hard to believe a cold-hearted pirate is capable of feeling and romance. But I am only a man, not a monstrous sea-creature, contrary to what may be said by John and my crew."

He'd said this in an attempt to lighten the mood, but when she only continued staring at him he resumed, "I'll not go as far as confessing love only because I am uncertain about it. But, Christine, I _adore_ you, and I only hope you can find it in that pure, innocent, beautiful heart of yours to like me, if only a little."

Erik pressed his lips to her knuckles and kissed them softly then looked into her eyes. She stared at him still, and he would have given anything to know what was going on in her head.

She suddenly slid her hands from his and placed then on his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him. Her face slowly leaned toward his, her eyes slowly closing. For a moment, Erik was unsure of what to do, but when her eyes shut completely and her lips brushed against his, he knew _exactly_ what to do.

He wrapped his arms around her and closing his eyes he pressed his lips fully onto hers. She moaned in approval, pressing closer into him as one of his hands tangled itself in her luscious curls to pull her close and devour her mouth. Their tongues tangoed from one mouth to the other until they parted for breath.

Erik suspected she had done this to see if there was even a spark of feeling for him in her, and held his breath when she opened her eyes. She didn't flee his arms right away. A good sign, he supposed. Another good sign was the fact that a small smile started to creep onto her rosy lips.

"You have a wonderful way with words," she sighed, sliding her arms around his neck. "When Raoul confessed to me, he didn't have _half_ the passion you expressed."

"I'm trying to see a point," Erik confessed with a smirk.

"I do believe I am attracted to you, _Captain Destler_," Christine smiled. "But I'm still not sure…"

"Shall I help you decide?" Erik smirked, pulling her back for another kiss and hiding his elation at her words.

"Now, Captain," she scolded, pushing away from him gently. "IK shall decide on my own. Remember, I'm not so cruel as to tell you 'I love you' when I do mean it."

"I thank the gods for _that_," Erik confessed. God knew how much he'd been through already.

"_You_ concentrate on finding your sister," Christine suggested. "I shan't distract you any longer."

"Your mere presence distracts me, my dear," he growled in his throat, trying again to kiss her but she pushed him back again.

"Perhaps you should man the helm a while?" she hinted and Erik smirked mischievously.

"Giving orders on my ship again?" he wondered sarcastically and Christine nodded with a giggle and he nodded in understanding as he said, "Very well, but don't tell the men."

"Tell them what?" Christine wondered honestly with a frown and he pulled her closer.

"That I am now a _slave_ to your slave to your will," he growled, hungrily.

"A _slave_?" Christine smirked, triumphantly. "I could get used to _that_."

"Of course you could," Erik smirked back. "And I would treat you like a Princess."

A knock on the door made them jump and Erik growled at the door. Christine placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving his arms to stand next to him and it seemed to calm his irritation slightly.

"What is it?!" he barked at the door and John took the liberty of entering the room.

"Captain Xenos, Sir," he reported, standing at attention, "of the _Atlantis_."

"Ah, perfect!" Erik smiled and turned to Christine to murmur, "A partner in crime." He looked back at John and asked, "And how far away is he, Mr. Stewart?"

"Coming up the starboard bow," a voice called from behind John who moved away to reveal a man with dark brown hair, gray eyes and a square jaw set on a frame not unlike Erik's, but slightly shorter. He wore a white shirt under a navy blue vest, blue trousers and brown boots covered by a blue overcoat with a red collar and cuffs of the sleeves, the embroidery golden thread, a sword on his hip.

"Xenos," Erik greeted, hesitantly then looked at John and demanded, "Why was I not informed of his arrival _before_ hand?"

"Oh, don't blame the lad," Xenos grinned with white and gold smile, patting John's shoulder as he walked toward Erik. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You _have_," Erik admitted when the man stood directly in front of him. "But Xenos, it makes me uneasy when _you_ surprise me."

Xenos gave a hearty then abruptly when he looked at Christine. He smile dropped slowly at seeing her and his eyes scanned her from top to bottom. Erik noticed this, and of course, so did Christine. She inched closer to Erik who wrapped a possessive hand around her waist.

"Something wrong, Captain?" he snapped, causing Xenos to snap his gaze to Erik and straighten with a smirk.

"She's a beauty," he complimented with the smirk and nodding at Christine. Erik glanced at her and gently moved her behind him which she didn't argue with.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," he began, "but why are you here, Xenos? Where's your ship?"

Xenos sighed and gazed a long face at the floor for a moment before looking at Erik again to answer him and the other captain frowned in worry when he said, "I'm sorry, Erik. Your first mate picked me up in a dinghy…the _Atlantis_ is no more."

"I'm sorry," Erik replied consolingly, not bothering to ask why he was apologizing, the answer to that question quickly emerged in Xenos's next words.

"We had her," he continued. "We found your sister."

Christine gave a small gasp but said nothing as Erik's eyes widened at the other man in disbelief as he breathed, "You found her? Where?!"

"On an unknown island," Xenos replied. "She was alone. I told her I was a friend of yours and she eventually came with me to my ship. I was going to bring her to you, but…" When he trailed off, Erik panicked but he waited for the other captain to finish, as patiently as he could. "The Navy got us."

"Which port?!" Erik snarled.

"How am _I_ to know?!" Xenos snapped back. "But mark me: the next time I see that ship, I'll board her and wring her captain's neck for sinking _my_ ship!" He pulled back as he gazed to the floor with a sigh of sorrow, calming himself before he back at Erik and continued, "They took your sister. They thought she was our prisoner."

"Damn!" Erik growled, running a hand through his hair. "By now she's told them who she _really_ is and is now _truly_ a prisoner." He looked back at Xenos and asked, "Who was her Captain?"

"I didn't see him, or hear of him," Xenos replied. "But the ships name was the _Intrepid_."

"What?" Christine breathed in complete shock, causing both men to look at her but she only looked to Erik with wide eyes as she explained, "That's Raoul's ship."

Erik straightened as Xenos frowned in wonder but the masked captain only looked back at him and instead of giving an explanation he asked, "How long ago was this?"

"Two days ago," he answered, still confused. "They had just left another island somewhere south."

"We were on an island south," Christine remembered, but Erik only nodded, still looking at Xenos.

"How could you possibly know that?" he questioned Xenos who gave a slight frown at him but it soon disappeared.

"I over-heard it from one of the less experienced lads," Xenos replied. "I was trying to explain who Krystal was, and he told me the only island around was the one they'd come from. Don't ask me what significance it has, or why he told me such a thing."

Erik rubbed his chin in thought as Xenos fidgeted on his feet, which Erik noticed and made a mental note of. Quickly glancing at him up and down, he turned to John, making the younger man straighten in the doorway as Erik said, "Mr. Stewart, show Xenos where he'll be staying until we can leave him at whichever port he'd like."

Xenos stared at Erik in surprise but smiled gratefully and said, "I owe you for _this_, Destler."

"Please, don't mention it," Erik nodded with a strained smile as the man followed John out of the cabin and once the door was shut behind them, Erik's smile instantly dropped and he turned to Christine.

"He seems pleasant---"

"Stay away from him," Erik broke in and she frowned in confusion as he headed to his desk. "I don't trust him."

"I thought he was your friend," Christine recalled as he sat at his desk against the far wall.

"He's a pirate," he replied, scooting his chair forward as he looked at the papers on the desk. "He'll say 'friend' one day and betray said 'friend' the next." He glanced up at her then back down at the papers as he said, "I don't appreciate the way he looked at you, either. His explanation of how he knew their cast off was shaky, at beast, as well."

"Erik," Christine called gently, walking to the desk and leaning in front of him. "He has no ship. What motivation would he have to deceive you?"

"Who knows?" Erik replied, not looking at her. "He's a pirate, as I said. He doesn't _need_ any other motivation than that."

Christine nodded, deciding not to argue and watched Erik as he looked at the maps and charts. He glanced up at her again and saw they worried look in her eyes as she stared at the table's surface. Feeling him staring at her, she glanced at him as well, frowning as he stared at her in evaluation.

"What is it?" she wondered. "Why are you staring at me thus?"

"You're worried," he stated and her frown deepened only slightly, but he continued, "You're worried about what will happen when we finally meet Raoul, aren't you?"

Christine's eyes widened before she looked away from him, ashamed that he could read her so easily. Erik stood to step around his desk and stand in front of her, his hands gently on her arms as she gazed up at him in wonder.

"I'm not upset at your worrying for your friend," he assured her with an expressionless face and tone. "But you _must_ know that if he tries to barter Krystal for you, it will _not_ end well." He stared her in the eye as hers widened slightly. "He may die by my hand, Christine. I don't wish for it to happen that way, but it's only fair that I prepare you for the worst."

Christine nodded, her lower lip quivering and tears forming in her eyes. Seeing her on the verge of sobbing, Erik pulled her against his chest and held her as she began shuddering with sobs, her hands desperately gripping his back to pull him closer for comfort.

"Forgive me, my dear," he murmured. "I ask you this in advance for my actions, but I know you may not forgive me."

"There is no need to ask for my forgiveness, Captain Destler," she shuddered, pushing away from him enough to look up at him as he frowned down at her in utter confusion. "You never asked for anyone's forgiveness for your previous actions. I understand what must be done. I may not like what will happen but I am prepared for the worst. I always have been."

Erik stared down at her in complete shock and she only sniffled then kissed his cheek, then murmured, "On the helm, Captain."

She stepped away from his arms and toward the small inner-room she'd been using and shut the door after she stepped in, leaving a stunned and confused captain Destler in the main cabin. He shook his shock away and sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair then he marched to his door. He marched across the deck and to the helm where John stood, keeping the ship on course.

"Cap---?"

"Come about, Mr. Stewart," Erik ordered before his first mate could ask what was wrong.

"Come again, Sir?" John frowned and Erik stared at him incredulously.

"About face, sailor!" he rephrased, then brought his face centimeters from his first mate's wide-eyed expression and ordered as simply as he could, "Turn. The. Ship. Around."

"Sir---?"

"Is it so difficult to steer, Mr. Stewart?!" Erik snarled, shoving John out of the way and spinning the helm to turn the ship around.

"But, Sir!" John tried, hurrying to his captain's side. "That's heading _toward_ the Navy ship, isn't it?"

"That's right, lad," Erik nodded, still spinning the wheel. "I won't leave me sister with that bilge rat any more than time will allow. We'll meet them, head on."

"And ask for a parley?" John wondered, hopefully but Erik didn't respond as he straightened the _Phantom Pirate's_ course.

The truth was, he expected a full out battle with Raoul. Cannons blazing, swords and grapples and all that. But with Christine and Krystal at risk of being hurt or killed, he supposed a parley would be the safest course of action to protect the two women he treasured. So he decided to parley with the Commodore, but if he stepped over the line, of tried bartering his sister for Christine as if they were just _things_ and not the beautiful women they were, he would kill the Commodore quicker than he could _say_ 'Parley.'

Erik Destler refused to lose the things he truly cared for to the man who left him for dead…Commodore or not.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry i left you all in suspense. life got in the way. well, what do you think? reviews?


	11. Heading for a Trap

**A/N:** wow, this took a long time, but i decided to buckle down and finish _all_ my fics starting with the ones that are farthest along. anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Heading for a Trap**_

"Commodore," Daniel groaned, leaning on the desk Raoul was sitting at. "She won't stop yelling."

"Alright," Raoul grumbled back, standing from his chair and walking around the desk. "What is she yelling about?"

"What else?" Daniel retorted with a shrug as he followed his Commodore to the door. "She keeps spewing some nonsense about you being a traitor and leaving a man for dead."

"Still?" Raoul mumbled, not as confident as he should have been.

"Is it true that the pirate that kidnapped Miss Daaé is her brother, Sir?" Daniel asked as they crossed the deck.

"Unfortunately," Raoul muttered as they stopped at the hatch leading to the brig and sighing as he heard feminine yells and shouts.

"Then she's leverage, Sir?" Daniel wondered as Raoul started down the hatch.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Captain," he replied and Daniel only nodded and walked away to leave Raoul to take care of their newest guest on board.

Raoul sighed again as he heard rattles of the iron bars along with the shouts and trudged toward the cell that the sounds were coming from. The sounds abruptly stopped when he reached the cell and he gazed at the young woman in it. Her piercing turquoise blue eyes burned with contempt and her long, ink black hair was tangled as it draped loosely behind her, her chemise tattered but he could tell she didn't care. Her jaw was set in anger as her gaze bored into him, her hands gripped the bars of her cell so tightly, her knuckles were white. Raoul fancied she was imagining the bars were his neck.

"Won't you calm yourself, Krystal?" Raoul hoped. "You're very distracting to my men with all this ruckus you're making."

"I don't care!" she spat. "I don't want to be held by the likes of _you_! _You_ who left my brother for dead on a burning ship!"

"Even if that was true," Raoul began, tactfully, "how did you hear about that?"

"Some of the pirates that raided the ship were talking about it," Krystal replied, still seething. "They said they heard somebody yelling for help and saw _you_ leaving the ship before they jumped overboard themselves!"

"How do you know it was Erik that was screaming for help?" Raoul retorted, getting irritated with her.

"I've heard rumors about a pirate captain with eyes as green as the sea and hair as black as the night sky with a ship called the _Phantom Pirate_," Krystal shot back. "I've heard he wears a mask to cover half of his face. His description matches perfectly with Erik's. I'm not _stupid_, Raoul!"

"I never implied---"

"Let me out of here, you traitor!" she shouted, rattling the door a little more. "I won't stay here another _second_ with you! You almost _killed_ my brother!"

"Your _brother_ has kidnapped Gustave's daughter!" Raoul snarled, stepping closer to the door of her cell and her face changed from indescribable anger, into utter astonishment. "He came _back_ to Port Monarch, raided the town and kidnapped Christine. Tell me who you think is the worst of the two of us after knowing what he did! One of his men _shot_ Gustave, Krystal! He could have been _killed_!"

"No," Krystal breathed in disbelief, shaking her head, deftly and slowly backing away from the bars. "It's not possible. If Erik went back…he _never_ would have let that stand. He would have ordered they not kill _anyone_, no matter who it was." Her astonishment turned to anger and she shoved herself against the bars again to cry, "You're lying, you sea snake! Erik would _never_ willingly do such a thing! Let me out of here!"

She shook and rattled the bars in her hands as Raoul only stared at her until she began sobbing and she slumped to the floor. He knelt down and listened to her sob, but didn't reach out to her. He knew she wouldn't want him to touch her. It would only set her off again.

"You've been away from civilization too long, Krystal," he murmured. "I'll take you back after we rescue Christine. But I need your help with that. I need you to talk Erik into setting her free. He'll listen to you. Tell him it's the right thing to set her free and turn himself in."

Krystal took in a breath, ceasing her sobs and slowly looked at him with tears running down her bloodshot eyes and a trembling lower-lip.

"Turn himself in?" she breathed, standing slowly but he stayed kneeling and stared up at her. "Turn himself in?! He became a pirate to find me! I've heard the stories of his raids; how he leaves everyone alive, and only kills those who attempt to kill _him_ first! He only plunders from rich nobleman. People like _you_ with all your riches and glory! What do you have after those riches are gone?! What do have after _he_ has taken them from you?! Nothing! And _that's_ how the commoners under you feel! Your servants and your maids and butlers! They _all_ feel like they have _nothing_! I _applaud_ my brother for taking what you don't need! What should be given to those _in_ need! I will _not_ let him be taken down by the likes of _you_!"

Raoul sighed as he stood and she breathed, heavily in rage and from her speech leaving her breathless.

"He may raid for riches, Krystal," Raoul began, "but it's not the riches he stole from _me_. He stole my love. My fiancé. _She_ is everything to me."

"You still know how he feels, then," she replied and Raoul lifted a brow at her. "Losing her, your 'everything' has been the equivalent of what _he_ lost. He lost me to pirates, and after your betrayal, he lost the rest of his family. That was _his_ everything. He's reached his objective with you."

"So you admit he _purposely_ kidnapped Christine!" Raoul snarled.

"I'm not saying that at all," Krystal replied, calmly. "He would never do that, despite what you may think. She was probably taken by one of his men as an offering to him. That's what _I_ was when the pirates took me away. The men thought their captain would be pleased with me, so they took me to him. But you shouldn't worry about that either. Erik won't hurt her or even touch her."

"You haven't seen your brother in ten years," Raoul shot back. "You couldn't _possibly_ know if he's changed from the man you knew him to be when you were taken."

"He's my brother!" Krystal spat. "I know him better than he knows himself!"

Raoul stared her down for a moment and realized that asking her for help was all for naught. She would never talk reason into her brother when she was being unreasonable herself. He sighed and told her, "Stop making such a fuss. I'll have the cook bring something for you in a while. I'm sorry you have to stay here, but I don't have any other place for you that I'm not sure you would try to escape from."

"So you admit, I'm a prisoner," Krystal snapped and Raoul only shook his head.

"No," he replied. "But I'm sure _you_ see it that way."

"I was better off with that pirate captain whose ship you sank!" Krystal snarled as he walked away and as Raoul ascended the stairs he muttered something to himself, something he thought she didn't hear but she had, and found it interesting and mysterious.

He muttered, "You _weren't_ better off with him."

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Christine stood on the port side of the ship, gazing out at the sea as the crew of the _Phantom Pirate_ bustled around the ship. She had taken her breakfast with Erik who now stood at the helm while John stood by her side, fidgeting and anxious. He'd been shifting on his feet for some time now and Christine would glance at him in wonder, but never said anything.

Finally having enough of it she turned to him and asked, "John, what's the matter?"

John snapped a wide-eyed, sky blue gaze at her and asked, "Beg your pardon, lass?"

"You've been antsy all morning," she observed. "What's the matter?"

John swallowed and turned his gaze back to the sea as she frowned at his hesitance. He was usually quick to respond to her queries, but his reluctance to respond was piquing her curiosity and she couldn't help but wonder if something was terribly wrong.

"It's our course, Miss Daaé," he finally replied, still not looking at her. "It's changed."

"I noticed," she nodded. "Is it where we're headed that makes you nervous?" John only nodded, but when he didn't elaborate she asked, "Where exactly are we headed, John?"

He swallowed again and glanced at Erik who still stood at the helm then looked to the girl next to him, catching her eye and their gazes locked as he whispered, "we're headed straight _for_ the _Intrepid_, lass."

Christine's amber eyes widened and she instantly whirled around to stare her wide-eyed gaze of horror at Erik. He caught her gaze and frowned in wonder at her sudden terror but she said nothing as she hurried toward the stairs of the forecastle toward the helm.

"Lass! Wait!" John called, running after her, but she ignored him as she hurried up the stairs. Erik, still frowning moved away from the helm, handing it off to one of the other sailors as he met her half way toward the stairs and she stopped at the top step with John behind her.

"Christine, what---?"

"Are we _really_ headed toward Raoul's ship?" she asked, instantly and Erik shot a look of anger at John who only swallowed and said nothing but his attention was drawn back to Christine when she said, "You know you're committing _suicide_ if you do! He'll kill you!"

Erik stepped toward Christine and took her wrist firmly into his hand to lead her past John and back down the stairs as he ordered, "Mr. Stewart, take the helm! I'll have words with you later!"

"Aye, Captain," the Irishman replied, stepping toward the helm as Erik pulled Christine into his cabin, shutting the door behind them.

"Christine, I would appreciate you _not_ saying such things in front of my men," he requested, turning to her as she stood next to the table. "You'll make them nervous."

"They have every right to be," she shot back and Erik frowned at her. She was in her fiery mood, and although he _liked_ seeing her that way, he didn't much like the tone she was giving him at the moment, but she continued, "I know she's your sister, Erik, and I know Raoul is your enemy now, but heading _straight for him_ is suicide!"

"If you say that word one more time, I'm throwing you in the brig," he ground out, irritated at the fact that she was interfering with things she couldn't possibly understand, at least _he_ thought she couldn't. "I don't like your tone, Christine."

"You're headed straight for a trap," she resumed, just as angry as he was now. "He knows you'll come for Krystal, and _that's_ what he's counting on."

"Suddenly _you_ are an expert in tactical warfare?!" Erik shot back, stepping toward her and gripping her arms. "You forget, he and I were _both_ officers. _You_ were not even born yet!"

"I may not know war, but I know Raoul," she replied, suddenly calm, and Erik's grip loosened on her arms as his expression of rage softened. "He's intelligent, and this is what I think he would do if he were thinking with a devious mind. He'll trap you using Krystal, and meet you head on. He knows she's your weakness."

"She's not the _only_ one I have now," he murmured, seriously and she knew he was referring to her. "That's why, when we meet him, I want you to stay in this cabin. Under _no_ circumstances are you to come out of that door, do you understand me?"

"Erik---"

"Am I clear, Christine?" he cut in before she could object. "This is one thing you _cannot_ fight me on. It's for your own safety."

"If I do that he will board you and turn this ship upside down looking for me!" she snapped.

"I'm counting on that, my dear," he murmured, leaning toward her now shocked and confused expression. "Once he's on _my_ ship, he'll have no where to go. Krystal will be safe, _you_ will be safe, and I can take care of _him_ without too much fuss."

"Stop," she pleaded softly, making him frown at her tone. Her eyes were filling with tears and when she realized he was staring at her she cast her eyes down, unable to control the first few soft sobs that she let out. "He may be your enemy, and I may have accepted that, but he is still _my_ friend, Erik. I can't so easily hear you talk about how you're going to 'take care of him'."

Erik felt guilt clench at his heart as she still didn't look at him and gave a few more quiet sobs. He chanced to pull her closer and when she didn't struggle against him he held her close to him, leaning his chin on her head as she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he murmured. "Sometimes, I forget who I'm talking to. But I think this is all the more reason you should stay hidden when we reach the _Intrepid_, so you'll not have to see us fight, and fight we will, unfortunately."

"Please," Christine shuddered as she pulled away enough to lift her head and look at him to continue, "Try not to kill him. I'm sure, what he did to you was an error in judgment on his part. You are both older now. Surely the two of you can sort this out…reasonably?"

"If he wanted reason, he should not have taken my sister," Erik replied in a low tone, looking into her eyes. "If he wanted reason, he would not have sunk Xenos's ship. A ship that was carrying _my sister_, pirate or no. No, Christine, he _knows_ what he did that day, and he's been trying to make atonement for it ever since by playing Marine and Suitor to you to make himself look respectable to your father and Antoinette. He has _everything_ I strove for, but _he_ didn't work for it, he _took_ it from me. That night as I called for help, he weighed the options and found one in his favor, so he took it. He only cares for _himself_, Christine. I think, somewhere in your heart, you know that."

He let go of her and stepped walked toward his desk to lean on it, suddenly exhausted as Christine only stood at the table, frozen in place, her mind running a million miles per second.

"He made his choice, Christine," Erik suddenly said, walking toward her and standing next to her for a moment, but she didn't look at him. "Now he must suffer whatever consequences will be delivered to him. I can't say I don't relish the thought of his punishment for what he put me through, but I _do_ wish it hadn't involved you or your father. I'm sorry, Christine."

He stepped toward the door but she stopped him from opening it and stepping out of the cabin when she called, "If you didn't want my father and I to get tangled into all this, why did you go _back_ to Port Monarch?"

Erik froze as his hand reached the handle of his cabin door. He straightened and turned to face her as she stared at him with a burning gaze.

"I went back searching for Krystal," he replied, and Christine's gaze softened. "I had heard reports that she had gone back, but obviously either I was lied to, too late, or my sources were mistaken. I told my men not to take any hostages, not to kill anyone, but I cannot be with my men all the time. I stayed on the ship because I knew that people would recognize me, even though it was years ago since I'd been there. Gustave and Antoinette would have known my face right away."

"But why let your men _raid_?" Christine asked, angered at the memory of the fear and panic she felt when his men had invaded. "Why not just let a few men go ashore and look for her?"

"Impossible," Erik replied simply, with a slight shake of his head. "They look too much like pirates. They would be questioned and my ship would have been crawling with Marines before I could even think of a plan to escape."

He sighed, tiredly again and stepped toward the table to sit on the edge as Christine stood in front of him. He suddenly lifted his hands, beckoning her to place her tiny ones into them and when she did, he pulled her closer to continue.

"The order was to bring any woman with blue eyes and black hair back to the ship, and not to harm her," he continued, running his thumbs over her fingers as he gazed down at them. "I never thought they would bring back a girl to appease me. When I saw you and knew you weren't my sister, I decided to simply play along with it, but I was furious that they hadn't obeyed me. When you told me one of them had killed your father, that was the last straw. I killed that man to remind them who was captain, but…"

She frowned when he trailed off and let go of one of her hands to rubs his eyes then continued, "I'm exhausted. Keeping a ship of unruly men from mutinying is wearing me out. In the Navy, all I had to do was give an order and it was done without question and to the letter. Here, it's different. They question me from time to time and try to exceed their orders, thinking it will make me happy." He lowered his hand to hold hers again and murmured, "But I _must_ get Krystal back, no matter what."

Christine could here the exhaustion in his tone and knew it was taking a lot to admit this to anyone, let alone her. She felt tears prick her eyes in empathy for him, sharing his weariness and loss of his sister. She stepped closer to him, sliding her hands from his to wrap them around his neck and pull his head under her cheek, his ear hearing her heart beat. Sighing in contentment, his arms slid around her waist to hold her closer.

"I shouldn't be so soft," he murmured as Christine ran her fingers through his unruly hair, soothingly. "How is it _you_ always manage to pull all my feelings out into words?"

"I don't know," she whispered back, honestly then smiled, "I only ask a question and you see fit to tell a whole story."

Erik scoffed and lifted his head to smile up at her as she kept her hands in his hair. Her heart sank when she noticed a small tear had escaped down his visible cheek, and without a word she leaned toward him and kissed it away, but before she could pull away from him, he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss.

She moaned against his lips when he parted her lips with his tongue as he stood and turned them until her back was facing the table, then gripped her waist and lifted her to sit her onto it, his lips never leaving hers. His hands ran down her waist to her knees as his mouth left hers to trail warm, wet kisses down her neck, and his hands parted her knees before he stepped closer to her.

"Captain!" John shouted, bursting through the door.

"What?!" Erik barked at him as Christine tried to push him away out of embarrassment, but he was unmovable as he stared angrily at his first mate.

"It's the _Intrepid_, Sir!" John replied, knowing Erik wouldn't be angry for long. "She's off our port bow, Captain!"

* * *

**A/N:** ok, wow. things are gettin heated, arent they?! reviews?


	12. Let Go

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Let Go**_

"Ready the guns on the port side," Erik ordered, marching toward the door as Christine jumped off the desk to hurry after him.

"Aye, Sir," John nodded, still standing in the doorway, waiting for more orders.

"Erik-!"

"Don't let the _Intrepid_ see them," Erik continued, ignoring Christine as he stopped at his door in front of John. "Find Xenos, tell him I want him to man the gun crew for me. Is she signaling?"

"Not yet, Sir," John replied.

"She will," Erik nodded. "Tell me when she does. Stay at the helm, no matter what, understood?"

"Aye, Captain," John nodded and glanced to Christine as she swallowed, glancing between them before he stepped away to fulfill his orders.

Erik turned to her as she looked to him and he pushed her gently into the cabin, ordering, "Stay here. Now matter what. Understood?"

"Erik, please, don't do this," she breathed, stepping closer to grip the collar of his coat and look deep into his eyes. "You're risking _everyone's_ lives, not just your own! Think of your crew, and your sister!"

"I _am_, Christine," he replied, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek gently. "I'm thinking of everyone, including you, my love."

"Erik…"

"She's signaling, Captain!" John called from the helm, and Erik ignored him for a moment as he smiled warmly at Christine before leaning toward her. He pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to her lips as she pulled him closer before he pulled away and resumed smiling.

"Stay hidden," he whispered. "I can't lose you."

"I love you, Erik," Christine whispered, making his smile drop as he stared at her in disbelief. She sniffled and gently pushed him from her, knowing that if she didn't, she would never let him go.

"Go," she shuddered. "You must."

"Christine…"

"Captain!"

The couple stared at each other for one more moment before Christine hurried into the cabin and slammed the door shut behind her, sobbing as she leaned against the wood.

"Why do you cry, when your fiancé is on his way to rescue you, Miss Daaé," Xenos murmured and she gasped, looking to the desk as he approached.

She didn't think to question him, she just turned and was about to open the door, but Xenos threw a hand over her mouth and one around her waist to pull her closer as she screamed into his hand.

* * *

_Aboard the __Intrepid__..._

"She's coming up the starboard, Commodore!" Daniel called from the helm as Raoul stood at the bow, staring at the _Phantom Pirate_ as it approached. "Shall we prepare the guns?"

"No!" Raoul called, not taking his gaze from the view. "Bring our guest to the main deck!"

"Aye, Commodore," Daniel replied, leaving the helm to one of the other men to head to the brig.

Raoul stared intently at the _Phantom Pirate_ as it neared the _Intrepid_ and murmured, "Now, Erik, we'll settle this."

"Let me go!"

Raoul turned to see Daniel struggling to keep a grip on Krystal as she fought against him with every step. He marched toward the two and took Krystal from Daniel's grasp to drag her toward the starboard railing as she started struggling even harder.

"Listen to me, Krystal," Raoul growled against her ear as they stood at the railing. "I'm going to give you back to your brother. You convince him to give Christine to me and I will leave you all in peace. If you refuse, or if Christine is hurt in _any_ way, I will blow his ship out of the water the way I did the other pirate ship, understood?"

"Your threats don't frighten me, Raoul!" Krystal hissed, seeing Erik's ship close in on them. "Especially _empty_ ones!"

"Would you rather I resort to _legal_ methods?" he whispered into her ear as he stood behind her, still gripping her arm. "I could arrest Erik and take him to Port Monarch for trial and hanging. Would you prefer _that_? Imagine, watching your brother swing from the gallows…all because _you_ wouldn't agree to help me."

Krystal bit her lower lip, the image he'd suggested vivid in her mind and making tears of rage fill her eyes before she looked over her shoulder at him and hissed, "Wretched traitor!"

Raoul said nothing as he noticed the _Phantom Pirate_ laying herself in irons to float next to the _Intrepid_. He instantly recognized Erik standing on the port side of his ship and glaring at the Commodore.

"Hello, Destler," Raoul called, venom lacing the greeting.

"Hand over my sister, Chagny," Erik ordered through clenched teeth, not bothering to hide his hate.

"Of course," Raoul nodded, making Erik frown in wonder as Krystal swallowed, staring at her brother. "She has something to say to you."

A plank from the _Intrepid_ was lowered across its rail to the _Phantom Pirate_ and Raoul released Krystal's arm and took her hand to help her onto the plank. She balanced across as Erik gripped a line above to lift himself onto the railing and held a hand out to her to help the rest of the way. Krystal's steps quickened almost stumbling before she gripped his hand and nearly threw herself at Erik who stumbled onto the deck, catching himself before he fell and hugged Krystal close.

"Are you alright?" Erik breathed, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, Erik, I'm fine now," Krystal shuddered.

"You've grown," he noticed, finally letting her go and stripping off his jacket to wrap it around her. "I'll speak with you later. My first mate will take you to my cabin-"

"Erik," Krystal breathed, gripping his hand and pulling him close to throw her arms around his neck, his arms instantly wrapping around her to keep his coat from falling off of her. She pulled her face close to his ear and whispered, "Blow him out of the water."

Erik turned a glare to Raoul, hearing her tone and he nodded as he handed Krystal off to John who stepped next to them.

"John," he called, catching the Irishman's attention and gaze. "Get my sister in my cabin, then fire the guns on my signal."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Destler!"

Both men straightened and spun around to see Xenos on the deck…holding a sword to a shuddering Christine's throat. Her eyes were wide in terror as they met his for a moment before he turned an enraged glare at her captor. Xenos gave an evil smirk as John drew his sword.

"One wrong move and I'll slit the lass's throat, mate," Xenos warned, holding his sword closer to her throat and making her whimper.

"No, Mr. Stewart," Erik snapped when John made his advance. The first mate was stopped by a hand clamping onto the wrist that held his sword. Erik pulled John toward Krystal and stood him in front of her, muttering, "Protecting her."

"Move away from the plank, Destler," Xenos ordered, pulling Christine closer.

Erik gritted his teeth as he waved John and Krystal to follow him, making them both stare at him incredulously, but he didn't take his gaze from Xenos as they shuffled away from the plank. Xenos quickly stepped up onto the railing, dragging Christine with him. She kicked slightly in struggle, but it ceased when she had to stand on the rail to keep from falling into the cold water below.

"What do you plan to accomplish with the Navy behind you?" Erik growled as Krystal clutched John's arm, his sword still drawn.

"I get a pretty penny when I give the lass back to the Commodore," Xenos bragged, then glanced over his shoulder to shout, "Isn't that right-?"

His question was cut short by a gunshot. He jerked, giving a choked sound as his sword fell from Christine's throat, his hand falling from her arm as he stared ahead in a daze. Christine took the opportunity to jump down from the railing and Erik ran to catch her in his arms, pulling her close as she buried her face into his chest as the others watched Xenos' body fall back and hear it splash into the water. Raoul stood on the _Intrepid_, still holding his smoking pistol where he'd aimed a moment before finally waving it to blow away the smoke and shoved it into his belt. Erik turned a burning glare to Raoul again, still holding Christine as she shuddered in fright and Raoul met the gaze with a glare of his own.

"Still making deals with pirates, I see," Erik snapped.

"Whatever nonsense he was spewing was just an excuse for his actions," Raoul replied, calmly. "The ravings of a lunatic with cabin fever, I'm sure."

"There were witnesses _this_ time," Erik retorted.

"It doesn't matter," Raoul shot back. "All that matters is that you hand Christine over to me. If you do, I give you my word, I shall sail back to Port Monarch and hunt you no more."

"You word means _nothing_!" Krystal spat.

"Krystal!" Erik barked, scolding her to be silent.

"Erik," Christine suddenly breathed, catching his attention and he frowned down at her just as she looked to him with tear-filled eyes. "Please…let me go."

Erik's sea-green eyes widened at her in disbelief and he held her closer, shaking his head and breathing, "No. I can't."

"The only way to stop all of this is to let me go with him, Erik," she shuddered. "I must go back to bury Papa. He will keep his word and leave you alone. He will _have_ to."

"Christine, how can you say that, after everything-?"

"Please, Erik," she interrupted, weakly. "Do not argue this with me. I would not be able to live if I knew you were…"

She choked on the thought as she resumed sobbing, but Erik didn't pull her back to hold her, he only stared at her until she stopped and looked at him again, that fire in her eyes again that told him without words that she wouldn't back down. He loved that fire. He loved those eyes. He loved _her_.

"It seems that my fiancé does not enjoy your company, Destler," Raoul called, noticing the tension between them. "Hand her over to me before I board your ship to retrieve her _myself_!"

"I'm coming, Raoul!" she called, looking away from Erik to do so, but the captain gripped her chin gently to pull her gaze back to his as fresh tears started to well in her eyes and she breathed, "I love you. That is why I am doing this. I am saving you, your crew, and your sister."

"Damn them all, Christine," he ground out.

"You don't mean that," she murmured, lifting a hand to stroke the visible side of his face and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes to savor it.

"I love you, Christine," he sighed, making her stare at him with wide eyes as he opened his to meet her gaze and add, "And I _mean that_."

"Christine!"

She jumped, lowering her hand to look at Raoul as he stood on the railing of his ship, ready to cross the plank. She looked back to Erik and swallowed before she stepped toward the plank. She was a few steps away from him before he lunged toward her, catching her arm to pull her back and when she turned back to him, his lips crashed onto hers.

Raoul made a move to cross the plank but John quickly ran toward the railing on the opposite side of him and stood in his path, his sword pointed at him in warning. The Commodore glared at the first mate with gritted teeth before turning back to watch with clenching heart as Erik and Christine emerged from their good bye kiss.

"Do not forget me, Christine," he breathed, their eyes meeting in more sorrow than either one of them could ever try to express.

"Never," she smiled weakly, stroking his cheek one more time. "I could never forget the Masked Pirate that stole my heart."

"The greatest treasure of all," he whispered.

She let out a small sob before pulling away again and gripping a line to pull herself up next to John. She set a hand on his arm, catching his attention and he hesitantly moved aside to allow her to cross the plank. She allowed the line she'd been holding to slip from her hand just as she was halfway to Raoul who still stood on the railing. Once she reached him, he threw an arm around her waist and lowered them both to the deck before wrapping the other arm around her to hug her close, burying his face into her hair with a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, Christine, my love," he whispered when she began sobbing into his chest. "You're safe now. You'll never see him again."

Little did he know, she was crying for that exact reason.

* * *

**A/N:** oh snap! its not over yet kiddies!


	13. Unmasked

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Unmasked**_

Erik sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on its surface as he glared ahead at his cabin door. He didn't budge when someone knocked, and a moment later, John peeked inside to stand at attention in the doorway.

"Captain?" he called cautiously, tension filling the room as the only other sound was Erik's drumming. "Do we have a heading?"

Erik said nothing as he only glared ahead, obviously in his own world of rage. John only waited to either be dismissed without orders, or with a heading. A shuffling sound behind him made him turn with a small frown but it soon disappeared when h recognized Krystal stepping next to him. He couldn't help but stare as she adjusted the skirt of the black, taffeta dress she was now wearing, and when she looked up at him in wonder he looked back to his captain. She couldn't help but smile at the blush over his cheeks before she looked to Erik as well.

"Erik?" she called, stepping into the cabin and nodding that John leave them. He nodded in return, shutting the door behind him as he stepped out and she approached Erik's desk, standing right in front of him. "Where are we going?"

He still said nothing as he drummed his fingers on the desk and glared ahead. Krystal sighed, rolling her eyes and heading around the desk to stand next to him.

"Brother, you must stop this," she scolded, but he still didn't look at her. "You haven't eaten for hours since we left the _Intrepid_. You haven't even told your first mate where we're going."

"I am _thinking_," he finally ground out, unmoving.

"And I know _what_ you're thinking about," she retorted, stepping closer to lean a hand on his desk. "Christine Daaé."

Erik didn't respond.

"Do not treat me a fool, Erik," she warned. "I may not have seen you for ten years, but the years we spent together before are still fresh in my mind. You've not changed in my eyes. If you are so angry about what has happened then go after her! Raoul _told_ you where they were going!"

"And you think he will do exactly as he said, do you?" Erik boomed, shooting from his chair and looming over her, but she held her ground, their gazes locking in rage. "His word means _nothing_! You said so yourself!"

"And you would let her marry him?" Krystal shot back.

"She will not marry him!" Erik snapped, sarcastically. "Her morals will not allow it."

"Then why did she not deny it when he said they were betrothed?" Krystal recalled, making his face drop to recollection and disbelief. He turned and sat in his chair again as she continued, "To remain safe and within society, she will do what she must. I have no doubt that she loves you, but as far as she is now concerned, you are her past. Her _future_ is Raoul. If you love her, you will go _after_ her and tell Gustave what happened. He may see things your way."

Erik frowned in utter confusion and turned it to his sister as he echoed, "Gustave?"

"Yes," Krystal nodded with a frown of her own. "Gustave was shot when your men raided."

"And killed," Erik finished, still frowning.

"No," she corrected, shaking her head. "Raoul told me he was alive. He made it a point to tell me _your_ men had nearly killed him."

Erik said nothing as he shot from his chair and nearly shoved Krystal to the floor as he ran toward the door and flung it open.

"John!" he barked before turning to fly up the stairs to the helm where his first mate looked to him with frightened, sly blue eyes. "Come about! We're headed to Port Monarch!"

* * *

_Port Monarch..._

Christine sat at her father's bedside as he slept, cleaned up and dressed and ready to surprise him with her return. She'd greeted Meg and Antoinette with more happiness than she could express, and they were elated that she was alive and well. When Raoul had informed her that Gustave was alive, she had sobbed so hard in joy that she had made herself. The remainder of the trip to Port Monarch was spent in bed with Raoul looking after her.

Now, as she sat watching her father sleep, she couldn't help but think of Erik. She wondered if she'd made the right choice. What if Erik came after her? What if he was caught and taken to jail then sent to the gallows? She shuddered, her heart clenching at each thought that passed through her mind. She would have cried, if she had any more tears to do so. She was sure she was cried out. Her face felt numb and swollen from all the crying, smiling and more crying she'd done.

Gustave groaned and shifted in the bed, breaking her from her thoughts and she pulled the chair closer to him to sit forward and place a hand on hers as it lay next to him. He frowned, slightly and turned to see whose hand was on his, opening his eyes to slits, which quickly shot wide when he recognized the beauty next to him.

"Christine-!"

"Papa, don't sit up!" Christine breathed, standing to help him lay back down when he tried to sit up quickly. "I'm back. Please, don't strain yourself!"

"Christine! My beloved daughter! Come closer and let me hold you! I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you, Papa," Christine shuddered, leaning toward him to hug him carefully as he threw his arms around her. "I'm here now. I'm so glad you're alive. I thought you were dead. Raoul…brought me back."

Gustave frowned in wonder and sat back a bit more as Christine sat back in the chair, still grasping his hands.

"What's happened?" he asked, a concerned frown still over his brow. Christine gave a small smile at how her father could see right through her.

"My goodness, Papa, where shall I start?" she chuckled before feeling her eyes starting to burn with more tears, surprising her.

Gustave stroked her fingers in lovingly, whispering, "Start at the beginning, my dearest. And leave nothing out. No matter how you think I shall react-"

"I love Erik, Papa!" she sobbed. "I cannot deny it! I _don't_ love Raoul! I love that arrogant, stubborn, masked…_pirate_, and I cannot live without him!"

Christine bowed her head as they still held each other's hands and she sobbed as Gustave stared at her for a moment before giving a small smile and patting her hands he shifted to reach out and lift her chin to bring her gaze to his.

"I see that Antoinette was right," he chuckled, stopping Christine's sobs instantly as she looked at up at him with wide, watery eyes.

"Madame Giry was right about what, Papa?" she breathed, frowning in confusion.

"She thought perhaps you were better off with him," Gustave smiled, making her eyes widen in disbelief. "I suppose she knew you better than _I_ did."

* * *

_Evening..._

"Christine!"

She jumped and looked away from her window facing the port to see Meg rushing into her room and shutting the door behind her. Both girls in their night dresses, Meg flopped onto the bed where Christine sat with a bright smile.

"Mother told me to leave you be, but after everything you've been through-!"

"No, Meg," she smiled warmly, taking her friend's hands into hers and squeezing them gently. "I'm glad you've come. I have _so_ much to tell you!"

"Tell me!" Meg grinned. "You seemed so happy and well when you returned, or perhaps you were happy to see us, hm?" Christine's smile fell as she looked away, making Meg frown in wonder in panic at what she might have said. "Christine? I didn't mean to-! If anything…_terrible_ happened-!"

"No, my friend," Christine replied, shakily. "Nothing…_I_ would consider terrible." She paused, scoffing and shaking her head again, hopelessly before continuing, "I was kidnapped, survived a storm, attacked by a wild cat on a deserted island, and finally, taken hostage on the ship I'd been taken to in the first place by _another_ pirate. But do you know what hurt the most throughout my whole ordeal, Meg?"

Meg stared her wide, doe eyes at her friend and shook her head.

"Leaving that ship," she breathed. "That…_pirate_ stole my heart, and I've only just realized when I was speaking to Papa, that…I don't want it back."

"Oh, Christine," Meg gasped, scooting closer to her friend and hugging her close. "I knew it! I _knew_ Raoul shouldn't have gone after you! We all nearly _begged_ him to stay, but he's so in love with you, he wouldn't listen!"

Christine only began shuddering as she slid her arms around her friend for comfort.

"Have you spoken to Raoul?" Meg wondered, sitting away to look at the brunette who shook her head, drying some tears from her cheeks.

"No," she sighed. "He still believes we are engaged. I…don't have the heart to tell him."

"And yet, you are in love with another man," Meg reminded her. "I know you, Christine. Your heart will not allow you to do this. You would feel as though you are betraying him."

"I know," Christine sighed, finally lifting her gaze and gasping when she looked to the doorway. Meg frowned and turned to the door to give a gasp of her own at who was standing in the threshold.

"I asked your father if I could see you," Raoul explained as Meg stood, Christine shuffling to stand as well, but he held a hand up to still her and she did as he stepped into the room. "I had hoped to speak to you about a wedding date, but I think we have a more…_pressing_ matter to discuss now, don't you think, my dear?"

He looked to Meg and she understood by the gaze that he wanted to speak to her alone. But no matter what the man's rank, she turned to her friend for dismissal. Christine looked to her and nodded her answer, Meg returning the nod before she leaned toward her and hugged her before turning to the door and stepping out. Raoul watched her leave but didn't turn to Christine until the door was shut behind her.

"So," he began, as she stood from the bed to quickly wrap her robe around herself. "You're…in love with another man?"

Christine froze as she faced the window, not responding right away, before she straightened herself out turned to him, hands folded in front of her, gaze lowered in submission as she swallowed.

"Yes," she breathed, knowing that nothing but the _truth_ had to come out at this point. Raoul gritted his teeth as he stepped closer, directly in front of her.

"With…_him_?" he ground out.

Christine was surprised to feel rage boil inside her. Pure, unadulterated _anger_ at the way he referred to Erik without using his name. And the tone he used, one of absolute disdain and disrespect. How _dare_ he? Everything Erik had told her about Raoul came flooding back, and the incident on the _Phantom Pirate_ played back in her mind's eye as well. She was beginning to see exactly what Raoul _truly_ was, and she knew now that Erik was the better man.

She lifted her gaze, glaring up at him and making him frown in wonder at her.

"His _name_, is _Erik_," Christine snapped, making Raoul lift a brow at her.

"You admit it then?" he assumed.

"Freely," she enunciated, wanting to get her point across. "He told me what happened ten years ago, and after the events that occurred the night you 'rescued' me, I wouldn't put it past you to leave him for dead."

"You would believe the man who _kidnapped_ you over the man who has _loved_ you since the day we met?" Raoul ground out.

"Shall I count the ways Erik is superior to you?" Christine wondered, finding the boldness she had while she'd been on Erik's ship. "He is noble, honest, passionate-"

She gasped when Raoul gripped her arms in an iron grip and backed her toward her vanity to shove her against it. The rattling of her things on its surface and the sudden pain in her arms and the back of her legs made her shoot a wide eyed gaze of panic at the man now pinning her against the vanity as he glared down at her.

"Do you take me for a fool, Christine?" he snarled as she visibly trembled. "He is a _pirate_, fit for nothing else but singing from the gallows, and you _love_ him? Forgive me, but your taste in men is distasteful, my love."

Christine opened her mouth to reply, but Raoul tightened his grip on her arms, causing her to wince instead.

"Now, listen closely, Christine," he ground out, lowly. "You are _my_ fiancé. You will marry _me_, and on our wedding night, there will be no phantom between us. You will _forget_ about Erik and everything he told you, understood?"

"You cannot tell me what to think, Raoul," she shot back. "You cannot _make_ me forget!"

"I can certainly _try_, can't I?" he retorted, making her eyes widen at him in disbelief. He leaned toward her ear and whispered, "And I assure you, our wedding night will be a step toward your forgetting."

Christine said nothing, and felt helpless as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and finally loosened his grip on her arms before he walked away, shutting the door behind him. She felt her whole body quake into a sob that jerked her, then emerged from her throat and sent her crumbling to the floor, sobbing. She was frightened beyond words at the look she'd seen in his eyes. It was almost as if he was ready to commit murder. What had she gotten herself into?

"Christine?"

Her sobs immediately stopped and she stared wide eyes at the floor for a moment in disbelief. She finally shot her gaze to her window and jumped back in utter shock.

"Erik?" she breathed, watching him climb through the window and hurry toward her. He was kneeling in front of her as she only stared at him on confused disbelief.

"Are you alright?" he hoped, lifting a hand to wipe her tears from her face. "What's happened? Did Raoul do this to you? Speak to me, my love."

"Oh, Erik!" she gasped, throwing herself into his arms and he held her tightly as he stood, pulling her to her feet. "You were right! I believed you before, but he-! He looked as though he was ready to _kill_ me!"

"It's alright, Christine," he murmured, gently rocking her as he stroked her hair, his cheek against her head. "He won't hurt you as long as I'm here to protect you."

"I told him I loved you," she breathed into his shoulder, and though he tried to resist, he couldn't keep a smirk of triumph from forming over his lips.

"And he was greatly vexed, no doubt," Erik guessed.

"If he finds you here, he'll kill you," she shuddered as he buried his face in her hair to inhale her sweet scent.

"Then he shall not find us, my love," he whispered. "Come back with me to my ship. We'll sail off into the night and no one will ever find us. We can go anywhere you like."

"He would only come after us again," she replied, both unwilling to move from their positions. "If not for him, I would take up your offer in a heart beat. But Raoul would not rest until he found me. You saw what measures he reduced to before I gave myself up."

"Very much _like_ him, as well," Erik muttered before snuggling her close and hearing her sigh. "I missed you, Christine."

"I missed you as well, Erik," she smiled, and turned the smile toward him.

Erik let out a sigh before dipping his head and planting his lips to hers for a long awaited kiss, which she instantly melted into. Her moan of approval at the contact spurred him to go further and slip his tongue past her lips as they pulled each other closer. A knock on the door didn't bring them immediately from their lip lock, but instead, Erik began trailing hot kisses along her jaw and neck as she spoke.

"Who is it?" she called, almost breathlessly as she ran a hand through his thick, black hair, tilting her head to allow him better access to her neck.

"It's Meg," she called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright? May I come in?"

"I'm fine," Christine replied as Erik gently gripped a handful of chocolate curls to pull her head back and worship her skin with more kisses. The action made her moan and grip his shoulders as she quickly continued, "I'm…rather tired, Meg. We'll speak in the morning, I promise."

"Alright," Meg acknowledged, skeptically. "Good night then."

"Good night!" Christine called as cheerfully as she could as Erik still worked his lips over her neck. He finally came up for air and looked deep into her eyes as she smiled contently, and he smiled in return.

"What do you think, my love?" he murmured, his lips a breath away from hers. "Shall we cause a scandal in the household?"

Dazed in ecstasy by his kisses, touches and mere presence, all Christine could do was nod and Erik smiled as he scooped her up into his arms. Her mind knew what he was suggesting, but as he lay her back on the bed and deftly unknotted her robe, her heart didn't care about the consequences that would be waiting for her in the morning. Erik hovered above her, closing in for another kiss, but she pressed her finger tips gently onto his lips, making him frown in wonder at her.

"If we do this," she whispered, "I want _nothing_ between us."

"That _is _the basic idea, my sweet," he smirked, before trying to close in on her again.

"I am requesting that you remove your mask, my love," she corrected, making him freeze and stare at her with wide eyes. "I've yet to see you without your mask."

"And you do _not_ wish to," Erik objected. "Trust me, Christine, it would only frighten you."

"I love you, Erik," she breathed, stroking the visible side of his face. "I wish to love…_all_ of you, not only the parts the show."

"You _will_ love all of me," he smirked, making her blush at his reference before she gave him that look. The look that told him she was _not_ jesting, and he sighed, "Christine, you will only be frightened and push me away."

"Never," she breathed, shaking her head and slipping her arms around him. "I would not have asked it of you if I thought I would push you away. You know me better than that, I think."

Erik sighed in defeat before lifting a hand and stroking her face and muttered, "Very well. I suppose if I love you, and you me, we can overcome my appearance."

"My sentiments exactly, my love," Christine smiled, but stopped his hand short when he lifted it to remove his mask, making him frown. "May I?"

His sea-green eyes met hers in wide-eyed panic before he nodded again, lowering his hand. Christine gave a reassuring smile as she slowly slid a thumb under the edge of his mask. He stiffened and swallowed, closing his eyes to avoid seeing her reaction. She pulled the mask away swiftly and swallowed back a gasp at the sight she revealed. The right side of his face was mangled, red and uneven. A reminder of the betrayal he'd suffered ten years ago, and by the trail of scarred flesh down his neck, she was sure there were more scars hidden beneath his clothing.

"Erik," she breathed, setting the mask beside her on the bed before lifting the same hand to gently touch his face.

"Do not pity me, Christine," he pleaded, his eyes shutting even tighter as she gently stroked his face. "I could not _stand_ it if you pitied me." Christine blinked when a warm, wet drop fell onto her cheek and she felt her eyes well with tears at the thought of everything this man had been through. "All I need…is your love, Christine."

"You have it, Erik," she assured him. "And I do not pity you. I only wish you hadn't lived through such suffering."

"You wish me dead?" he smirked, finally opening his eyes to see her give a smile of her own.

"No, of course not," she whispered. "I wish you had not suffered at all."

"As do I, my love," he admitted, his confidence returning. "But it has made me the man I am today…the man you _love_ I might add."

"I only wish there were something I could do," she admitted, making his smile widen before he lowered his face toward hers again.

"There _many_ things you can do for me, my love," he whispered, his hands sliding to hers and entwining their fingers to slip her hands above her head on the mattress below her. "Shall I enlighten you to a few?"

"Pirate," she breathed with a smile. "You speak such _wicked_ words to a lady?"

"A lady I love with all my heart," he murmured. "A lady I would never hurt purposely. You know that to be true, don't you?"

"Yes," Christine breathed, dazed again by his attentions. "I love you with all my heart as well."

"Thank the gods," Erik breathed before planting his mouth to his, making her moan and grip his hands tightly as he still held them above her head.

* * *

**A/N: **reviews?


	14. Plans

**A/N:** FINALLY on a roll with this one! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**14: Plans**_

Erik leaned forward to pull on his boot, the other already on his foot as he sat dressed on the edge of Christine's bed where she lay, still sleeping as the sun rose in her window. He sighed and shifted to face her, smiling as he lifted a hand to gently stroke a curl of her dark hair from her rosy cheek, his thumb having a mind of its own and smoothing over her lower lip. She stirred slightly, giving a sigh but he didn't move his hand from her face, even as her eyes fluttered open and she frowned before smiling up at him.

"You look beautiful in the morning light, my love," he murmured, still leaning toward her, making her smile grow to a grin. "For a moment, I could have _sworn_ I was gazing upon an angel."

"I am no angel, darling," she whispered, lifting a hand to stroke the exposed side of his face as he'd put his mask back on. Suddenly realizing he was dressed, she frowned again and sat up, pulling the covers over her as she did, and she met his gaze. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Of course not, Angel," he murmured, shifting to slip his arm around her waist and pull her against his chest. "But, I _will_ beg you once more to come with me. Leave Raoul forever and be _mine_."

"I _am_ yours, Erik," she corrected, lifting a hand to stroke his lower lip, gently. "I'll _always_ be yours after last night. But Raoul will chase us if I left like this."

"Not if he is dead, Christine," he replied, almost too quickly.

"Stop it," she shuddered, bowing her head to set it on his shoulder. "He may have turned out to be a villain, but he _was_ my friend before all of this."

"No, he was a suitor for your affections from the very beginning, and he took it too far, my love," he whispered into her hair. "Let me take you away and we will be happy, I promise you. I've never seen someone adapt so well to a sailing life as you, besides my sister. You _adore_ the sea, I can see it in your eyes."

"Of course I do," she murmured through a small smile. "But I adore _you_ as well, my dear. I fear for you."

"You have nothing to fear, darling," he smiled, leaning closer for a kiss. A knock on the door made them both jump and look to it with wide eyes.

"Christine?" Meg called from the other side, knocking again and the two quickly stood so that Christine could throw on her gown and robe. "Christine, are you awake?"

"Just a minute, Meg!" Christine called as Erik started climbing out the window. He turned as she ran toward him and they met in a passionate kiss as he hung halfway out the window. Christine pulled away and panted, "Is the _Phantom Pirate_ safe?"

"Hidden in a cove a mile away from here," Erik nodded. "Come with me, please."

Christine looked away in thought before looking back at him, desperately then nodded, "Wait for me on your ship. I will be there near midnight."

Erik's face lit up with a grin before he pulled her back and kissed her deeply one more time before pulling away and gazing upon her one more time.

"I look forward to your arrival and our escape, Angel," he whispered before turning and climbing completely out the window.

"Christine?" Meg called again, knocking and drawing the brunette's attention to the door. "Are you alright?"

She quickly arranged her hair and made sure she was decent before running back to the door and taking a breath to settle her racing heart. She grabbed the knob and opened the door, rubbing one of her eyes as if she'd just awoken and smiled, tiredly at her friend now framed in the doorway.

"Good morning, Meg," she smiled, lowering her hand. "I hope you had better sleep than _I_ did."

"We're all worried about you, Christine," Meg reported, stepping into the room when Christine stepped aside and she frowned as she closed the door behind the blonde.

"Worried?" she replied as Meg came up to her and took her hands.

"It sounded as though you were having terrible nightmares," she replied. Christine's heart skipped a beat and she was sure she was blushing as Meg continued, "I would have come in to wake you, but mother told me to leave you alone. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now," Christine smiled, nervously as she patted her friend's hand then glanced around in thought, gripping her hands a little tighter to pull her toward the bed to sit them both on it, shifting to face each other. "In fact, I am _much_ better than fine, Meg. I'm walking on _air_!"

"_Nightmares_ have you walking on air?" Meg frowned in utter confusion and Christine blushed again.

"I had no nightmares, Meg," she murmured, making Meg's frown even deeper. "You are _sworn_ to secrecy, Meg. As my most trusted friend, you must _not_ tell _anyone_ of what I am about to tell you. Promise me?"

"I promise, Christine, that goes without saying," Meg replied, still confused. "What happened last night?"

Christine took in a deep breath before smiling at Meg and whispering, "Erik visited me."

Meg's eyes widened in shock before she put the pieces together in Christine's behavior and instantly cast her gaze down with a deep blush. Christine realized that she'd figured out what had happened.

"When—?" Meg choked before clearing her throat and looking up at her friend to begin again. "When did he arrive?"

"Just after Raoul left," Christine replied. "Not one second passed before he came into the room like my knight in shining armor."

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Meg inquired gently, shifting closer to her friend. "That is to say, _Raoul_ hurt you? I have to confess I was listening outside the door for a few moments. He sounded _extremely_ cross."

"He was," Christine shuddered. "He threatened me. I thought _surely_ he would kill me."

"Oh, Christine! I _knew_ I shouldn't have left you!" Meg cried, throwing her arms around her friend. "Forgive me!"

"There is nothing to forgive, Meg," Christine replied, hugging her just as tightly. "But soon, all will be right."

Meg frowned and pulled away to look at her friend, asking, "What do you mean?"

"I plan to leave late tonight," Christine whispered through a grin. "Erik's ship is docked in a cove a mile away from here. I plan to leave with him when he sails."

Meg's eyes widened in disbelief and she breathed, "But Raoul will surely set off after you again!"

"How will he know if I am with Erik or not?" Christine wondered. "In any case, after last night, I do not think I could live without him. I am willing to give up my life here for a life at sea with the man I love. It may seem selfish, but I cannot live without him."

"I do not blame you, Christine," Meg assured her. "In fact, I _encourage_ you to leave this place. If I were you, I would leave _any_ place that Raoul de Chagny occupies after recent events." She held Christine's hands up between them. "I would rather you be away from here with the man you love than here and miserable."

Christine smiled, feeling tears fill her eyes as it all suddenly became real and she threw her arms around the blonde to hug her tightly.

"Thank you, Meg," she whispered. "I was worried that _you_ would protest more than anyone else."

"Never," Meg smiled. "As long as you are happy." She held her at arm's length and wondered, "Will you tell your father and my mother?"

Christine chewed on her lower lip in thought for a moment before nodding, then adding, "But only when the time is right."

"Raoul asked your father if he could see you today," Meg reported. "Your father said he wanted you to have plenty of rest after everything that's happened and refused him."

"How is father doing?" Christine instantly asked.

"Much better, now that you're back," Meg replied. "He was able to sit up last night long enough to have dinner."

"I shall go visit him," Christine decided, standing and heading toward her wardrobe. "I'll be there in a moment. I just need to change."

* * *

_After Sunset..._

Christine bustled around her room, gathering all the things she thought she might need on the _Phantom Pirate_. She didn't bother with dresses. She expected she would be helping around the ship. A dress would only get in her way. A knock on her door made her jump and turn to it with wide eyes.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Meg!" Meg called from the other side of the door and Christine ran to the door to open it and quickly pull Meg inside.

"Thank goodness you're here!" she sighed, shutting the door behind her, still holding one of her hands. "You must help me pack! What is this?"

"Mother wanted me to give this to you," Meg explained, holding a bundle of fabric toward the brunette. "The nights at sea will be extremely cold. She thought the more covers for you, the better."

Christine took the bundle from Meg and held it at up to look at the quilt. It was made of mostly black with the image of a red rose on it. She smiled and folded it again before turning to Meg and hugging her.

"I'll be sure to thank her before I leave, Meg," she murmured before turning to place the quilt on the bed next to her traveling case which was hardly full.

"And _where_ will you be going, my love?"

Both girls gasped and spun around with wide eyes, Meg backing farther away from the door as Christine remained in her place. Raoul stepped into the room, glaring at Christine as he approached her. Meg tried to step between the two to protect Christine, but Raoul easily moved her aside and loomed over the brunette as she felt herself begin to tremble.

"Well, darling?" he prompted. "Where are you going?"

"I…I…" she sputtered. "I was…"

"She's leaving here, Raoul."

All eyes shot to the doorway to see Antoinette Giry framed in the threshold as Raoul turned with a cocky smirk.

"My question was _where_," he replied. "And it seems I may as well ask _you_ that since she's not answering me."

"Christine, finish packing and I will explain everything to Raoul," Madame Giry assured her, stepping in and grabbing Raoul's arm to pull him out of the room.

"Wait! Mother—!" Meg called as Madame Giry shoved Raoul out of the room.

"Madame Giry! You—!"

"Be quiet!" she snapped before turning back to Christine as she stared at her in wonder. "You should be ready by the time the carriage arrives, yes?"

Christine only frowned but Meg shut the door as she hurried out. She was about to head toward the door but a knock behind her made her freeze and she turned to the window above her bed with a gasp. Erik waved with a cocky smirk as Christine's face lit up with a bright smile and she ran toward the window to open it.

"Erik! What are you doing here?" she questioned as he climbed in and over her bed.

"A gentlemen doesn't let a lady walk to his ship by herself, in the dark," Erik replied before grabbing her hand and pulling her into his embrace, to murmur into her ear, "And I couldn't wait to see you…" He buried his face into her neck, making her sigh as she wrapped her arms around him. "…hold you…" he growled, pulling her closer before pulling his face away to smile down at her, continuing, "…kiss you."

"Pirate," she smiled as he leaned closer to her face, but she lifted a hand to press her fingertips to his lips. He frowned at her but she only explained, "Madame Giry and Meg are stalling Raoul outside. We must hurry if we are to make a quiet getaway."

Erik's frown disappeared as his eyes widened when he glanced between her and the closed door of her room. She noticed the look in his eyes when he looked back at her and she quickly shook her head.

"No, Erik," she warned, but he moved past her, marching toward the door and she ran after him to grip his arm and pull him back to face her and whisper, "You mustn't! Not when we are so _close_ to finally having our freedom, my love!"

"But _I_ am so close to my _revenge_!" he growled, moving to draw his sword but Christine gripped his wrist to keep him from doing so, drawing his angry gaze back to her. "After everything you know of him, you would spare his life?"

"I spare his life for _our_ sake!" Christine shot back. "A fight with the Commodore would involve the Navy! Would you like to be locked up when we were so close to making our escape?"

Erik set his jaw as he took in a deep breath before looking to the door once more then lowering his hand from the handle of his sword. He looked to Christine and nodded, making her smile as she let his hand go and stepped closer to press a tender kiss to his lips. She stepped back, only to be pulled forward again by one of Erik's hands on her arm so that he could plant his lips to hers in a deep kiss. She moaned against his mouth before he pulled away and she smiled in a daze as he gave a smirk at her expression.

"Come, my love," he whispered, leaning in again to press a kiss to her forehead. "Let's hurry, lest your would-be suitor returns."

* * *

**A/N:** will our lovers escape? read on! reviews?


	15. Battle Royale

_**Chapter **__**15: Battle Royale**_

"Welcome back, lass," John smiled, holding a hand out to help her up the ladder running up the side of the _Phantom Pirate_. He pulled her up onto the deck as Erik climbed up after her. "Have a pleasant visit, Miss Daaé?"

"Very well, thank you, John," Christine smiled as she stepped aside to let Erik climb on deck with her case as she pulled the quilt Madame Giry had given her over her shoulders a little more tightly. "This night air is nearly chilling me to the bone."

"I'm sure we can find a way to warm you later, my dear," Erik murmured into her ear and she looked up at him with a blush. He only chuckled and looked to John, ordering, "Cast off, Mr. Stewart. Get us as far away as you can by sunrise."

"Aye, Captain," John nodded, hurrying away to fulfill his orders on the bustling ship.

Erik wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her giggle as he led her toward his cabin and whispered into her ear, "I am sure my sister will be happy to see you as well. Apparently, your absence has made me quite difficult to live with."

"I can imagine, knowing what you were like _before_ you fell in love with me," Christine smiled, as they reached the door. Erik laughed heartily as he shoved the door open to head inside.

"Brother—!"

"I'll cut your throat if you cry out like that again!" Raoul snarled in Krystal's ear as he held her from behind, his sword at her throat.

"Krystal—!"

Erik pulled back on Christine's arm when she ran to help Krystal, making her stumble back and frown at him incredulously.

"Erik! What are you—?"

"He'll kill her if you go any closer, Christine," Erik cut in, not taking his eyes off of the two in front of him.

Raoul chuckled, unmoving as Krystal moved to struggle against the arm around her shoulders, but he held her fast as he nodded, "Quite right, Destler. You always were clever, but apparently not clever enough."

"How did you get onto my ship, de Chagny?" Erik demanded, pulling Christine behind him and setting her case on the floor next to him.

"I rowed out here easily enough and came up the stern," Raoul explained through a cocky smirk. "I used a grappling hook to climb up. You ought to punish your lookout properly. He's rubbish."

"How did you find me?" Erik continued questioning, unmoving as Christine started to back away.

"I anticipated your next move after bringing Christine back," Raoul continued. "I knew you would come for her so I had men posted in every place I thought you'd dock out of view. Any more questions for me?"

"Just one," Erik growled, his hand twitching to draw his sword. "How would like to die? Perhaps a hanging? A keel haul? Or shall I gut you alive?"

"I should be asking _you_ that question," Raoul chuckled, lowering his sword from Krystal's throat and shoving her out of the way as Erik drew his own sword to prepare for the attack. "Christine doesn't have to marry me, but I will _not_ allow her to leave with _you_!"

Raoul charged at Erik, making Christine scream as the masked captain shoved her out of the cabin, quickly shutting the door before she ran back in. She slammed into the wood with a grunt just as John ran up behind her, his sword drawn and she looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes as he tried the knob but found it locked.

"Erik and Krystal are in there with Raoul!" she cried when he looked to her.

* * *

_In the cabin..._

Raoul's sword met Erik's with a clang as Erik's back hit the door and he shoved Raoul away from him, making the commodore stumble away. Erik ran toward Krystal as she stood from being shoved onto the floor and gripped her arm as Raoul tried to regain his bearings.

"Erik—?"

"Get in here and don't come out for _anything_!" Erik growled, shoving her into the inner room of his cabin and shutting the door, locking it from the outside and ignoring her screams and her fist-pounding on the wood.

"I'll kill you, Destler!" Raoul growled, charging at him again. "I'll kill you _properly_ this time! The way I _should_ have done all those years ago!"

Erik managed to parry Raoul's attack, moving away from the room he'd locked his sister in as he did. Raoul attacked in pure rage with each swing, Erik parrying each blow, expertly until he was backed against the side of his desk. Raoul lifted his sword for a death blow to the head, but Erik spun out of the way so that his sword hit the desk, bouncing off the wood as Erik braced himself again. The commodore lunged, and Erik dodged, the steel sparking in time with each clang that sounded.

Raoul backed Erik against the window seat on one side of the cabin and shoved, making the masked captain fall back onto it, but just as Raoul lifted his sword again, Erik jammed his foot into Raoul's gut, making him double over as Erik sat up and punched Raoul in the face with his armed hand. Raoul fell back onto the floor, his sword skidding across the floor and before he could stand, Erik slammed his foot onto his shoulder to keep him down on his back as he pointed his sword at him. Raoul panted as he glared up at Erik, spitting blood onto the floor that came from a cut in his mouth.

"Well?" he rasped, still panting. "_Kill_ me. This is what you want, isn't it? You've wanted to kill me ever since that day, haven't you? Well, here's your chance, Destler. Prove that you really _are_ a better man than I ever was and _kill me_!"

Erik said nothing as he kept his sword trained on Raoul's throat. He was so ready. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. To have Raoul de Chagny battered and bleeding under his boot, _waiting_ to be run through with _his_ sword. His hand twitched, ready to do exactly what he'd dreamed he would do every time he looked into a mirror. He was ready to kill the man before him.

Gritting his teeth, Erik shoved his foot off of Raoul's shoulder and took a step back, lowering his sword. Raoul stared at him in disbelief and confusion as Erik stepped toward the door to his cabin, sheathing his sword.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he growled, not getting from his position on the ground.

"I promised Christine that if I could spare your life, I would," Erik replied. "She would be more than cross with me if I didn't keep that promise. Besides, if I killed you, I would be no _better_ than you. Consider yourself honored. This is the first and _last_ time I've shown mercy to _anyone_ that's crossed me."

Erik unlocked and opened the door to reveal John quickly pulling Christine behind him, not knowing who was coming out.

"Very good, Mr. Stewart," Erik commended with a nod. "You know who to protect above anyone else."

Christine ran out from behind John and threw herself into Erik's arms, to which he hardly reacted, and only wrapped his arms around her.

"Krystal is in the inner chamber, get her out," Erik ordered. "And after that, escort this bilge rat off my ship, won't you?"

"Aye, Captain," John nodded, sheathing his sword and heading into the cabin as Raoul stood. John unlocked the door and tried to soothe the now weeping Krystal, neither of them expecting what happened next.

"_Destler_!"

"Erik! Look out!" Christine screamed.

She shoved off of Erik just as he turned and bent down to grab the sword on the floor, Raoul charging at him with a dagger in his hand. The commodore stopped an inch from Erik's face with a pained expression as he choked on the air. Erik stared at Raoul in wide-eyed shock as the dagger fell to the deck with a thud and his gaze shifted to the terrified face next to Erik. Christine exhaled with a shudder of horror, not letting go of the sword Raoul had lost that was now stuck in gut, being drenched by his blood, her wide eyes filling with tears.

"Christine…?" Raoul choked as he trembled in pain, and she let out a choked sob. "Why…?"

He fell back, and as Christine held the sword in a death grip, it slid from his wound and he hit the deck with a thud.

"_Raoul_!" Christine screamed, tears streaming down her face as she threw the sword away and hurried toward him, Erik too shocked to even think of stopping her as John and Krystal stood in the cabin, now staring on at the scene as well. Christine sat at his head and tried to prop it onto her lap. "Raoul! Forgive me! Just hold on! We'll get you a surgeon and you'll be right as rain!"

"No…" Raoul strained as she continued sobbing. "You did well in your aim…my love. The wound is…fatal."

"No! It can't be!" Christine sobbed, shaking her head. "Hold on! Please!"

Raoul coughed and groaned in pain as blood trailed down the corner of his mouth and he looked up at Christine with a weak smile.

"After everything I've done," he groaned. "All the evil crimes I've committed against you, your family, your lover…and you still weep for me?"

"I weep for my friend whom I've known since childhood," Christine replied. "The _true_ Raoul de Chagny, not the evil madman he was in recent days."

"Recent?" Raoul echoed. "Our entire relationship was built on a lie. I lied about everything." He coughed violently again and Christine seemed to sob a little harder before he looked up at her and weakly lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. "I truly did love you, Christine. Whether you believe that or not, I leave to you. Please, even if you do not, please say you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Raoul," she shuddered, taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek. "I forgive you, always."

Raoul gave a hoarse scoff, breathing, "Then I am ready for my damnation. Good bye…my love."

Christine's eyes widened when Raoul's eyes closed, and his hand fell from hers. She gave another choked sob and leaned over his face to weep over him. John looked to Erik as he stood still, watching. There was nothing he could do until Christine tore herself away from the body that used to be Raoul de Chagny. She finally did, still sobbing as she gently laid his head back on the deck and stood to turn to Erik.

"I…" she shuddered as neither one of them moved. "I…I…_killed him_!"

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed even harder as Erik stepped toward her to gather her into his arms and hold her close. She threw her arms around his chest and sobbed into it as he looked to John and Krystal.

"Mr. Stewart," he called, sending John into action and he approached as Erik continued, "Wrap his body and send word to the Marines that Commodore Raoul de Changy is dead. Leave him on the dock and tell them where they can find it."

"Shouldn't we just throw the body overboard, Sir?" one of the men asked and John instantly marched toward him when Erik turned an angry glare at him.

"You would question the captain's _orders_, sailor?" he snarled.

"W-Well, _no_, I just—!"

"Get back to work before I have the bosun whip you within an inch of your life!" he snapped and the deckhand gave a 'yes, sir' before running the opposite direction. John turned to nod at his captain, Erik nodding in return before turning Christine toward the cabin and leading her inside.

"Krystal, could a get some water for Christine?" he called as she stared at them.

"Of course," she nodded, hurrying to do as he asked as he sat Christine on the window seat, taking the seat next to her with his arms still around her.

"I killed him, Erik!" she sobbed. "I did it! _Me_! God will never forgive me!"

"You acted on instinct, Christine," Erik murmured. "It was to protect me. God will forgive you because you regret your actions. I doubt you'll ever kill again. I won't allow it."

"But Madame Giry, and father, and Meg will _never_ forgive me!" she sobbed even harder as Krystal entered with a chalice of water.

"Of course they will," Erik continued, taking the water from his sister and thanking her. "They love you, Christine. They would never shun you."

"But I've committed _murder_!" she cried. "I murdered my best friend!"

Erik sighed, realizing there was no cheering her up and instead placed the glass of water in her hand, entreating, "Drink this and stay here. I must tend to things on deck."

"No! Erik, stay with me!" Christine pleaded, gripping his hand when he moved to get up.

"I will be back, darling, I promise," he assured her, lifting the hand in his and kissing it gently before kissing her forehead and stroking her cheek, gently. He stood and was about to pass Krystal but stopped and gently grasped her hand. When she looked to him, he requested, "Stay with her, please?"

"I will," she smiled, weakly and he nodded before heading out on deck and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

_Dawn..._

Erik sighed as he opened the door to his cabin. He was looking forward to sleep, but soon recalled Christine's state of mind and sighed again, tiredly. When he entered he smiled at seeing Krystal sitting in his chair next to the window seat where Christine lay, both fast asleep.

"Mr. Stewart," he called over his shoulder, and his first mate jogged toward him. "Take Krystal to her room."

"Aye, captain," John nodded and headed into the cabin to lift Krystal from the chair and walk her back on deck.

Erik stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and murmured, "Don't think that you can take liberties with her just because you are my friend. She's fond of you. I don't want her to come to me in tears because you broke her heart, understood?"

"S-Sir?" John sputtered, glancing around before he leaned toward his captain and asked, "How…did you know?"

"I'm not blind, John," Erik smirked. "Carry on…discreetly and without incident, understand?"

"Of course, Captain," John nodded as Erik lowered his hand from the other man's shoulder.

Erik stepped into his cabin and walked toward Christine, taking his things off until he wore only his trousers and boots. He sat on the edge of the window seat and kicked off his boots, wincing when one of them thunked to the wood and Christine groaned, stirring only slightly. Erik turned to look at her and smiled as he reached a hand toward her face to stroke it, then took one of her silky, chocolate brown curls into his hand to run through his fingers.

He stood again and climbed onto the seat with her, his arms wrapping around her as he laid down behind her and she still slept. He buried his face into her hair to breathe in her scent and pulled her close against him.

"We're free, my love," he murmured, sleepily. "We're free, and together. Everything is in its place. And if you'd like, we can visit your father and Madame and Meg Giry. I won't object."

Christine groaned and gave a choked noise, making him frown and lean up to look down at her. Tears ran over the bridge of her nose and he could see a stain forming on the pillow under her head. Sighing in sympathy he gently turned her so that she was facing him and held her close as she gave sporadic choked sobs.

"My poor angel," he whispered. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	16. Forgiveness

**A/N:** last chappie!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**16: Forgiveness**_

"Christine?" Krystal murmured, kneeling next to Christine as she still lay on the window seat, her eyes open, staring ahead. "Christine, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Krystal, thank you," Christine murmured, unmoving and not looking at the other girl.

"You haven't been hungry in two days," Krystal muttered.

"I'll just have some water," Christine replied.

"I'll bring a little something for you to eat," Krystal said, standing and heading toward the door.

She opened the door to the captain's cabin but gasped softly when she was met with an obstacle. Erik wasn't looking to his sister, however, he was looking inside the room to catch a glimpse of Christine before taking Krystal's hand and pulling her out of the room. Krystal quickly closed the door behind her before Erik continued dragging her toward the port railing and turned her to him.

"How is she?" he asked, immediately.

"She's not eating," Krystal instantly reported. "I can tell she's not sleeping well either."

"She has nightmares," Erik confirmed.

"She just lies there all day, Erik," she continued. "I was going to bring her some food to see if she would eat it. I can't very well force it down her throat, but I wish she wouldn't do this to herself."

"You and I _both_, sister," Erik sighed, running a hand through his hair before placing his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Thank you for watching over her while I take care of things around the ship. Go up to the helm and tell John I'll be in my cabin if he needs me."

Krystal nodded as Erik smiled reassuringly, pinching her chin lightly before letting her go and heading toward the cabin. He lightly knocked before opening the door and stepping in. Christine didn't move from where she lay on the window seat, making him sigh, softly before stepping in and shutting the door behind him. He slowly stepped toward her, taking off his sword and coat to set them on his desk before he sat on the edge of the window seat at her hips. Christine still didn't move as she stared ahead and he looked to her, lifting a hand to set it on her shoulder. His hand ran down her arm, soothingly and she still didn't move.

"Krystal tells me you're not eating, my love," he murmured, taking her hand into his and bring it to his face to lightly kiss it. "Do you plan to starve yourself to death?"

She said nothing as he lowered her hand again to stroke her hair from her face to gently caress her cheek.

"I hate seeing you so mournful, angel," he sighed. "You'll make yourself ill."

Christine remained silent, but she sat up, making Erik's eyes widen in surprise but he said nothing as she only sat next to him for a moment.

"Erik…" she whispered as Erik shifted to face her completely as she lifted her hands and stared at them, breathing, "There's blood on my hands. It won't wash off no matter what I do. No matter how hard I scrub, it won't wash off."

Her hands started trembling as she jerked with a sob then buried her face in her hands to sob, and Erik instantly pulled her into his arms to hold her close. He let her sob for another moment before she finally tried calming herself and he looked down at her.

"Let me see your hand," he murmured, lifting her hand again and examining it before letting it rest on his palm then he kissed her head, burying his face in her hair to whisper, "My hand has blood on it as well, my love. I understand how you feel, angel. You feel guilty, as do I whenever I take a life. I remember, vividly, every life I have taken. And I swear, I will keep you from feeling this way again."

"How do you get over it, Erik?" she asked, finally looking up at him. "How do you get over the guilt?"

Erik sighed and lifted his free hand to stroke her cheek as he replied, "I've tried to justify my actions, and almost every time has been for a reason. I'll not deny that innocents have been cut down by my blade, but I forgive myself for it."

"I cannot forgive myself, Erik," she shuddered, shaking her head as she bowed her head to lean her head on his shoulder. "I took the life of my childhood friend. A _Naval officer_! I could _never_ forgive myself!"

"He was about to kill _me_, Christine," he reminded her. "He came at me with a dagger, had you not been so quick to defend me, _I_ would be dead now. I'm certain you wouldn't want that."

"Of course not!" she shuddered, snuggling into him.

"You saved my life, angel," he murmured, pulling her closer still. "Meg, Antoinette, Gustave and even _God_ would forgive you for it. If you forgive _yourself_, I promise that in time, you will not feel so guilty."

Christine sniffled and nodded that she understood, but said nothing as she lifted her head again to look up at him. He smiled reassuringly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I only wish there was some way I could repay my debt to you," he breathed into her hair before looking down at her again, just in time for her lips to meet his. Erik's eyes widened in shock before he tenderly returned the kiss, lifting a hand to gently cup her cheek before she pulled away and he opened his eyes with a frown, but said nothing.

"Please," she breathed, "just for a few moments, help me forget everything. I know you're probably busy, but could you stay here with me, even if it's only a few minutes?"

"For you, my love, I'll stay here for eternity," Erik smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek before slowly standing from his seat. "I'll be back in one moment. Don't move."

Christine nodded as Erik hurriedly left the room to head up to the helm where John stood, directing a frown to his captain when he hastily approached.

"Captain?"

"John," Erik greeted, stepping next to him to speak low. "I trust everything is well on deck?"

"Aye, captain," John nodded, still frowning.

"Good," Erik nodded in return, slapping a hand to his first mate's shoulder, reporting, "I leave you in command for a while then. Keep us on course. I'll be in my cabin." He stepped even closer to mutter, "Call me only if it is _extremely_ important, understood?"

John's frown suddenly disappeared and he nodded in understanding, answering, "Aye, captain."

"Good lad," Erik nodded, turning back to hurry down the stairs and into his cabin, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Christine had remained on the window seat, and he hurriedly approached her to sit and gather her in his arms again to hold her.

"Now…" he sighed, and they both looked to each other as he smiled, warmly, "Where were we?"

* * *

_Evening..._

John leaned forward on the helm, feeling his eyes start to close. He quickly stood and shook his head violently to keep himself awake. A giggle from behind him made him frown and turn to see Krystal leaning back on the pole of the mast behind him.

"When did _you_ get there, lass?" he questioned through a smirk as she shoved off the wood and strolled toward him.

"Just in time to watch you _try_ to keep awake," she retorted, stopping next to him as he turned ahead again and she asked, "Has my brother told you where we're going yet?"

"Apparently, we're headed for a place called Tortuga," he replied. "I've never been there myself, but I've heard some fascinating things about it."

"Oh, you'll _love_ it there, John," Krystal smiled, mischievously, but before he could question her, she asked, "What did the Marines say when you told them of the Commodore's death?"

John's face became solemn and he sighed, looking ahead again as he replied, "I'd run into a captain that had served under him when they sailed after Miss Daaé. He gave his thanks and sent me on my way. I think they knew he was going mad."

"So they won't be coming after us?" Krystal frowned in wonder as she stepped closer to him. "That's strange. You would think that, even if Raoul de Chagny _was_ mad, they would send someone after the men who killed him."

"I told them what happened, Krystal," John replied, making her look up at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

"_What_?"

"They asked me, and if I didn't tell the truth, I knew they would've beaten it out of me," John replied, calmly. "They would never pursue us knowing that Miss Daaé was here. Her father has prestige on Port Monarch and they _dare_ not anger him. He may as well be the governor."

"So Christine Daaé gets away with murder," Krystal muttered.

"Self defense, lass," John reminded her.

"And had it been my brother who killed him, we would have a fleet coming after us now," she shot back. "Politics make me _sick_!"

"Why do you think we all joined this crew," he scoffed, making her chuckle.

"True," she nodded in agreement before looking up at the sky and sighing, "I hope Christine gets over this soon. I understand why she's being this way, but it's no good, for _anyone_ if she continues."

"Captain will get her back to normal," John assured her. "You just wait and see, lass. She'll be right as rain in no time."

"Yeah," Krystal scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back on John's shoulder, making him smirk. "My brother can do anything. Elude enemies without leaving a trace, and appear out of thin air. I'd heard stories about him when I was going from port to port…ship to ship. You know what they called him, John?"

"Tell me, lass."

"The Phantom of the Sea."

* * *

**A/N:** a short last chapter, but there were just a few things to wrap up. thank you to all who read this and stuck through it to the end, even when I didn't update for so long! i encourage you to read my other Phantom and Pirate fics, as well as my other stories and tell me what you think. speaking of which, i ask one last time for this story...reviews?


End file.
